Moving Forwards
by rOcKeRfOoL
Summary: Like always Edward left, but this time he really is too late. Bella's practically married, and his children knows another as their father. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Moving Forwards**

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver then it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Isabella, I'm leaving."

I took a deep breath too. What does he mean, where is he going? And surly he counts _me_ in that _I'm._

"Okay, I'll pack some things-"

"No," He stopped me abruptly. "When I say 'I'm' going, I mean _just me_ this time. Look, I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be with you anymore. I can't get tied down in this small town and if I'm with you then that's exactly what will happen. You were born for this small, closed in town, but me, I'm better than this. My parents are letting me go and I'm leaving right after this. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't go looking for me. We're done, I hope you can find happiness here, but I never can." With one last disgusted look in my direction he turned on his heels and walked away vastly; leaving me standing with a gape mouth in the middle of Forks gushy forest.

I wanted to scream for him, call him back and tell him he can't, tell him he can't just leave me, he can't just leave his child. I placed a hand over my abdomen, fright running through my veins. What am I going to do now?

I walked home numbly; lucky Charlie went fishing with the guys today. Charlie, how am I supposed to tell him that I was so stupid enough to believe the first boy that ever said he loved me and let him get in my pants? He's going to be so disappointed in me. He might want me to leave. Or he might even ask me to abort my baby, I can't do that, I won't do that.

I entered the house, the silence suffocating, and the memories deathly. I just needed help; I need someone to help me, someone who would understand, someone who cares. I need my best friend.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my cell. I dialed the only number that I knew someone would always pick up. I dialed the number of my best friend, my sole.

"Jake, I'm scared."

**_Eight Years Later_**

"Well this _has_ been an interesting day. Isn't that right Mike?" Lauren Malory sneered as she possessively took hold of Mike Newtons', her boyfriend who- still after eight years- secretly wants me, hand. I bit my lip, stifling a giggle.

"It was nice seeing you again Mike, Lauren." I said quickly trying to give them the hint to go away. But of course Lauren didn't get the hint.

"So what happened to you before graduation? After Cullen left you just disappeared." I've known Lauren Malory long enough to know that she's only asking to have something to spread around this small dense town, but I was better then that and I'd learnt to speak cryptically around people like her.

"I was around." I answered abrasively.

She glared at me and from the looks of it she was about to begin fuming. And as if sensing I needed a rescue, my all too loving family walked through the doors of the partially empty dinner. They came over to me, two of them bouncing and one of them looking utterly beat. I smiled brightly as their eyes met mine.

"Mom!" Screamed my own personal gift from god; I watched as he ran over, flanked by his little sister, and flung himself into my arms. Just as he buried his face in my chest his sister made it over to me and demanded the same treatment.

I looked up at my own personal god and his face seemed to brighten as he looked into my eyes. This man is the best man I've ever known and I love him with all my heart. I can't wait until we make it official, finally.

"Hey baby, sorry we're late." Jacob said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips, and of course our audience was disgusted.

"Eww!!" the twins screeched in disgust. Jacob pulled back laughing and I could only smirk and wink at my fake dry heaving kids.

"You guys need to get a room." Danny complained while pulling Sara away from us and finding a booth. I laughed and was about to follow them when an icky noise sounded behind us. I think it was a throat clear.

Jacob and I turned around only to _still_ see Lauren standing there with Mike. Weird, I thought they would have left.

"And who is this?" Lauren asked seductively. I vomited in my mouth a little and I could feel Jacob uncomfortably fidgeting where he stood. I looked over at Mike who, what do you know, was watching me.

"This is Jacob Black, my fiancé." I stated proudly, ecstatic about the fact. Jacob looked down at me with the most adoring expression and I melted in my spot. Who knew he would pick me?

"Fiance?" Lauren asked, still standing there, in an offhand tone, like she couldn't believe the fact.

"Yes, fiancé, and if you'll excuse us we have to get back to our kids. It was nice seeing you guys, maybe we'll see you around."

"Definitely." Mike voiced, his lips stretching into a smile so big I thought his face would rip in half. Jacob froze on the side of me. I looked up to see him glaring at Mike. Of course he could séance Mike's 'feelings'.

"Well we're going to go." I said pulling Jacob by the arm to the small booth the kids were waiting at. He came willingly enough, still shooting a glare or two at Mikes retreating form.

"Jacob." I warned.

"I remember that guy; he thought he was your boyfriend. I wanted to snap him like a twig. I bet I can."

"I know you can." I laughed. He turned to me, smiling like a goof. "How about we go eat some darn pancakes, and chill with our amazing dry heaving kids?"

"Sounds perfect," He grabbed my hand and we made it to the kids quickly.

Breakfast went by in a rush of eggs, pancakes and orange juice, and before I knew it we were outside of my fathers' two story house. I haven't been here in years, I think the last time I was here was when Danny and Sara were six months, and that was only to get my things. I moved in with Jake and Billy shortly after. Then Jake and I got a place not long after that.

"So," Danny mused. "This guy is our grandfather?" he asked, eyebrows connecting in the middle. I smiled at the familiar face of confusion. I no longer look at my kids and see _him_. Sure, they have his crook smile and his bronze hair, and sure Danny has his Emerald eyes, but they _aren't_ him. They're Danny Jacob Swan and Sara Carlie Swan, soon to be Black. They're not him, and the moment I realized that was the moment my life began again, the moment I could truly move on, with Jacob.

"Yes, he's my dad, and he's really looking forward to meeting you guys. So let's go say hello." They both moved towards each other, grabbing the others hand, because they were nervous. I loved that about my kids, no matter what happened, they always stuck together. That's how siblings are supposed to act and I couldn't be prouder of them.

"I'll catch up in a minute." Jacob yelled, walking to the back of the car to fetch the kids and mines bags. It was decided upon by Jacob and myself that for the next few weeks we would be living separate lives to make our honeymoon that much more interesting. Jacob was, of course, grim about the idea at first, but I managed to convince him.

And as far as the kids go, for the first week they'll be staying with me at Charlie's and for the second they'll be with Jacob at Billy's. Of course we'll be converting back and forwards throughout those weeks, but that's the sleeping arrangements. They'll love First beach, I'm sure they'll never want to go home again. And Billy will keep them so busy with trivial questions and games that they'll really want to stay there. I'm so happy that he and Charlie agreed to work together and watch the kids while Jacob and I go on our honeymoon. That will be a much needed break.

As the kids and I moved towards the house I noticed the curtain on the front door moving anxiously, Charlie. He always did that after _he_ dropped me off at home from a date, or just hanging out together. I shook my head at the memories of my father flicking the light when _he_ would lean in for a kiss.

"Now Danny, be nice to your grandfather." I warned for the hundredth time.

"Okay mom." He said irritably. I smirked at his all too familiar temper.

"Good, and if you're not, you know who you'll have to deal with." He huffed and looked towards his father, who childishly smiled at him, making my warning as weightless as air.

"Come on Bells," Jacob began as he walked to my side, the kids and my bags in his right arm. He snaked his left arm around my waist and I relaxed almost instantly into his side. "He's going to behave. The kid is a handful, but he's a good kid, besides, he knows what will disappear if he gives you any trouble. It starts with a X- and ends with a X, weird. I've never noticed that." I laughed, shaking my head at his ignorance. It's a freaking X-box, how could you not notice the 'X's'?

"Mom, I promised. I'll behave; besides, I really want him to like me. I want him to stick around so he can know that you didn't make a mistake in having us. That you did a really good job." I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. That was my seven year old son, who should know nothing about this.

"Where did you get all of that stuff from Danny?" He looked down shyly and a little frighten. Oh god, I know that face, eavesdropping. "Danny you haven't been?"

"No mom I promise. It's just…you and dad talk loud and sometimes Sara and I can hear you through the walls. I didn't mean to listen, but I couldn't help it." He finished in a small voice.

"Oh Danny," I cooed as I got on my knees in front of him. "Mommy's so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear all of that nonsense. I was just having a little freak out and I said things that I didn't mean. Don't repeat things like that, okay?"

He nodded and turned back to face Charlie's house as the front door swung open. I wasn't surprised that Charlie looked exactly the same as how I left him; short brown curls, big chocolate brown eyes, my eyes, my daughters eyes, and his famous chief of police uniform. The old man's refusing to retire.

"Jacob," He greeted with a nod in Jakes direction, his eyes planted firmly on me. "Bells," He whispered. That was my undoing. I rushed towards my father, leaping onto the porch and in his arms.

"Daddy," I cried into his shoulder as he held me close.

"Shush, its okay Bells, you're home. It's all okay now. I've missed you so much kiddo. The food's toxic around here without you."

"I've missed you too daddy." After our little moment went on for more then a minute there was a small throat being cleared behind us.

"Well," My father said stepping beside me. "These must be the other Swans. I'm Charlie, You must be Danny," He said taking Danny's hand and shaking it firmly. "and you must be Sara." He said offering her his hand. Sara smiled and ran towards Charlie, hugging him tightly.

"And you must be my gramps." She stated as she leaned back to stare up at Charlie.

"I sure am, kid." Charlie whispered, glancing up at me. "I'm your gramps."

"Are you really a cop?" Danny asked.

"You think this badge here is fake?" Charlie asked as he unclipped his badge and tossed it to Danny. Danny looked in awe as he held the gold star in his little shaking hands.

"Mom, he's really a cop. My gramps is a cop!" I giggled at my child's foolish excitement over the same job my fathers' had for over twenty-five years.

"Yeah kiddo, I know. Now why don't you hand that back to your grandfather and help your father with the bags."

"Okay, but can we talk later gramps?" My father chuckled at the seriousness that oozed off of my son as he asked his question.

"Sure thing kid," Danny nodded, satisfied and went to help his father with the bags. "Bell, why don't you ladies go get settled in the house, why we fellows get the bags?" Charlie suggested. I conceded and took Sara in my arms and walked into my fathers' house.

Still, after eight years, his house looked the same as the day my mother left us. I was a bit sad about that fact and a bit pleased, because I love familiarity. I took Sara upstairs to show her where her and her brother would be staying for the week.

The first thing my little girl said was, "Mommy, my room at home is bigger then this." And the first thing I did in response was laugh. Danny and Sara will be staying in my old room and I knew exactly what she meant. Jacob and mines closet back home is bigger then this room.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. You're going to like it here, I promise."

"Mom, mom!" My son screamed as he ran up the stairway to find me.

"What?! Danny, what's wrong?" I asked franticly, grabbing him as he hit the last step and checking him for any injuries.

"Mooooom." He dragged, embarrassed. "I'm fine; gramps said I can take a ride in his cruiser. Isn't that cool?!" He gushed excitedly.

I breathe a breath of relief as my son beamed at me. "Danny, I thought you were hurt. Don't yell like that anymore, you scared me."

"Sorry mom, but isn't that cool? He said we can go after dinner if I asked you, so can I? Can I, can I please mom, I promise to behave forever." I laughed at the little lie he sputtered off just to get me to agree.

Danny is what I like to call, 'the evil twin'. Where Sara is sweet and more reserved, Danny is mischievous and too manipulative at times. He gets that from his father. Jacob always has this glint in his eyes when he wants things to go his way and Danny somehow picked up on it. Now he's a great kid, don't get me wrong, but boy does he give you a work out.

"You can take a ride in the cruiser _if_ you eat all of your veggies, deal?"

He put his little hand in his hair, his fingers raking through it as he thought, leaving the already mess on top of his head even more disheveled. "Deal, _if_ I get to ride for an hour, please mom, pretty please?" He begged.

"Okay, an hour, then when you get back you're going straight into the shower, and then straight to sleep, got it."

"Got it!" he exclaimed excitedly, then threw his arms around my neck, hugging me tight. "I love you mom, I really do, and I love my new pop too, thank you."

"I love you too, kiddo, with all of my heart. And I know your pop feels the same way about you and Sara." He hugged me a while longer before he let go and went back downstairs to his father and pop. "Hey Sara, want to help mommy with dinner?"

She eagerly ran out of my old bedroom and into my arms. Sara is our own little Martha Stewart, without the orange jumpsuit. She loves to cook and help out in the kitchen. She's going to make some man very happy. That thought makes Jacob furious. He's threatened to lock her in her bedroom until after college. I laughed.

Sara and I walked into the kitchen, only to walk right back out and into the living room with the fellows. "Well gentlemen, it seems we are extremely low on food, so Sara and I will do the shopping tomorrow, how about pizza for tonight?"

There was a stream of cheers as Danny and Jacob jumped up in excitement. Sara laughed in my shoulder and I took cover in her hair. The boys love pizza; they especially love it since they haven't been allowed to eat any for the last month. They lost a very exciting bet.

My father called and ordered the pizzas while Jacob, the twins and myself found a movie to watch. Three hilarious arguments, about how Charlie B. Barkin from 'All Dogs Go to Haven' was a scruff cutie, later and we were all sitting around the television watching 'Beauty and The Beast' waiting for the pizzas to arrive.

"So," Charlie began awkwardly. "what's all left to do for the wedding?"

"Oh, everything is pretty much done dad. We have the flowers, the hall, the pastor, Jake has his suit, the wedding party will be down next week so will mom and Phil, I think all we have left is all on me. I have to get my wedding dress."

"You didn't get that first?" My father asked stunned.

"No, I wanted to get it last. I wanted my maid of honor to be here for that and I also wanted Sara to be here."

"Grandma Sara's coming?" Sara asked, enthusiastically.

"She sure is princess," Jacob assured. "and so is pawpaw Billy."

"Pop Billy is coming?" Danny jumped up in excitement.

"Actually," I cut in, happier about seeing my future in laws then my kids. "they live about fifteen minutes from here. We're going to go visit them tomorrow, but daddy has to go after dinner."

"Aw man, mom, why?" Danny wined.

"Because, daddy has to go see his parents too, he won't be gone too long, you'll be with him and pawpaw and Grandma Sara all next week and then again when mommy and daddy go away for a few days."

"Why are you and daddy-" Danny was cut short by the sounding of the door bell. "Pizzas here mom!"

I laughed. Children are so easily distracted.

My father and Jacob stood at the exact same second to pay for the pizza, both wanting to be the 'big man'. I laughed because neither of them had their wallet. Their pissing contest ended before it could start.

I went to the door, a little smug and wallet in hand. Just because they're guys they think they always have to pay. I'm a strong women, I don't need people to pay for me and take care of me like I'm a child. I thank them, but I don't need it. I opened the front door, pulling a bill out of my wallet. "How much?" I asked. Who ever it was didn't answer.

I looked up and was instantly dazed. "Oh! My! God! Rosie!" I screeched.

"With piazza and all!" she retorted in a much more impressive screech. I grabbed her and pulled her into the house. Jacob came charging into the hall totally in protective mode. Rose and I looked at him, looked at each other then busted out laughing. I grabbed the pizza from Rosalie and handed them to Jacob then I very excitedly jumped Rosie.

"Oh, Rosie I've missed you."

"You've missed me; I've missed you, so much, baby girl. Oh my god, Bella, this place was hard to find. No one I know has heard of Forks, Washington, Bella." I laughed.

"Tell me about it. Oh my god Rosie, come in, meet my family."

I dragged her through the hallway and into the living room where Danny blinked repeatedly and Sara smiled beautifully. "Oh my god Bella, they've gotten so big. Look at you Sara, Danny you're so handsome."

"Bells?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Oh dad, this is my best friend and made of honor, Rosalie Hale, Rosie, this is my father Charlie Swan, Chief of police of our small little town here."

"Chief of police you say? Well I guess our girls night out is out of the question, aye Bella?" she whispered conspiratorially into my ear before tuning back to my father almost a little too seductively. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan." She purred. I had to roll my eyes at Rosie's lack of control. She's such a tease.

"Charlie, please." Charlie corrected.

"Charlie." Rosalie repeated.

"Rosie, are you flirting with my father?" Charlie turned beat red and Rosie smiled.

"Of course not Bells. No offence Charlie, but you can be my dad."

"No offence taken." I snorted at Charlie's modesty.

I pulled Rosie to the couch while everyone else headed to the kitchen to eat their meal. I bugged her with questions that needed answers.

"What are you doing here so early? Are you staying? Where's Royce? How's Jasper?"

"One question at a time baby girl, first, Jasper is fine, he'll be down next week. Secondly, yes, I am staying. Thirdly, what do you mean why am I here? My best friend is getting married in less then fourteen days and I'm her made of honor, of course I'm going to be here for her, and last, but not least, I dumped that loser. He cheated on me with Betty on the fifth floor."

"Big head Betty with the squirrel eyes?"

"No, Betty White from the fifth floor, the one with the two misshaped boobs and the Owen Wilson nose."

"Oh, _oh_ my god what the hell was he thinking? Geez Rosie, I'm sorry. You deserve so much better sweetheart."

"I know, and I'm going to get better. I might even get lucky at your wedding." She winked, showing she was only kidding, but I know Rosalie Hale and that was no joke. "Look, since I'm here early, how about we go look for dresses tomorrow, get a head start?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. We can go down to La Push and pick up Sara and head out from there."

"Sounds good, well, where am I sleeping?"

"Well, since you've come all of this way, unannounced, you get to sleep with me on the nice little sleeping bags my father has."

"Sleeping bags?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, my dear sweet Rosie, it's either that or the floor, you choose."

"Bags it is."

Jake left at Midnight after helping me tuck the kids into bed. He kissed me sweetly with a promise of doing that for the rest of our lives. I went to sleep giddy and longing for his touch. This separation seems ridiculous now. I haven't been away from Jake once in the last eight years. What was I thinking when I suggested this? Oh yeah, I wanted a very pleasuring honeymoon. I'm an idiot.

Friday morning I was unexpectedly woken up by my over zealous son. He had scrambled up on the couch and was straddling my waist. He took my shoulders in both of his hands and shook me.

"Mom. It's time to get up. Come on, mom." I pretended to still be asleep, silently willing him to go away for at least a few more minutes and let me get back to sleep. I was sorrowfully mistaken.

"Mooom. You promised. Come on you have to bring us to dad so we can see grandma and pawpaw." I heard the frustration in his whine so I squinted my eyes open carefully and was startled to see his face inches from mine.

"I knew you were awake!" He exclaimed as his little fingers pried my eyes all the way open. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him further on my chest where I attacked his sides. He screamed out in surprise, giggling the whole time.

"Do you know what happens when little boys wake up their sleep deprived moms?" I said in my coarse 'I'm going to get you' voice. He laughed harder as my tickling increased.

"S-stop, mo-mmy." I abruptly stopped, as he asked, but his giggling didn't. He glanced up at me from under his lashes with a crafty smile on his face. I watched him closely wondering what was going on in his little nugget when he attacked. His little fingers dug into my sides getting the same reaction that I had gotten out of him moments ago. "You're snorting mom." He said in excitement, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Am not," I argued back childishly. I loved waking up to my kids, it was something that Jake and I cherished each morning.

"Are too, come on mom, pawpaw is burning the eggs." He leaned into me conspiratorially and whispered, "Mom he can't cook at all. I think dads a better cook then him. Isn't that just wrong?" I snorted, ruffling his bronze hair.

"Sure is kiddo. Go on, tell your gramps that he needs to step away from the stove for all of our safety and that I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." He jumped from the couch after giving me a small peek on the cheek and ran into the kitchen. I closed my eyes, hosting myself from the couch. I stood only to fall and land face first into Rosalie's boobs. I laughed as she squeaked and pushed me off of her.

"Rosie," I complained. "Why were you so close to the couch? You fell asleep over there." I reminded her as I pointed to her cot on the floor by Charlie's lounge chair.

"Better question lesbo, why in the hell were you face deep in my titts?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I stared at her confused face.

"Because, you know I like 'em big, baby." I snorted, not able to hold the full amusement in.

She shook her head, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. "Get your engaged ass up and fix me food woman, I'm starving."

"Yes ma'am. Go take a shower and your food will be awaiting you. I have to hurry, Charlie's going to burn the house down."

"He can't cook?" Rose asked in mock horrification. I shook me head no and she groaned. "What the hell, who's going to cook for our kids and little Pete?" I looked at her like she'd grown three heads in the last two seconds.

"Who the hell is little Pete, and when the hell did my 'father' father kids for you Rosie?"

"A girl can dream, can't she? And Pete's our three legged dog." She stated with a shrug.  
I laughed, tears shrilling down my cheeks. "Sure, dreams sometimes come true, babe." I snorted, hysterically. She picked up the closes pillow to her and hurled it at my face. I fell back laughing.

After breakfast Rose, Sara, Danny and I sat out to find Jacob down in La Push. Danny was so excited to see his father. He was jumping like a little kangaroo in the back of the car. Rose found it highly amusing while Sara looked on in giggles.

"Do I get to be with dad all day?" he asked. "And pawpaw Billy?"

"Yes, all day. The girls are going shopping." I exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you guys liked it and then I'll continue to write it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving Forwards: Chapter Two**

After a long make-out session with Jacob, and more fake heaving from my kids, and a round of 'whoops' from Rose and Jacobs mother Sara, us girls were on our way out.

We took the long hour drive to Port Angeles, singing karaoke until out lungs burned from our horrible recreations.

It was there, down the main street of Prot Angeles, at 'Bella Ragazza's' that my world was turned upside down.

Rose spotted the store. It was small and beautiful and tucked between a floral shop and bike repair. The display window was what drew me in; each manikin wore a beautiful designer gown that could easily fit into the vision I created of mine and Jacobs wedding. So I took a leap, and I stopped the car and I got out. What. A. Mistake.

Oh my god. I didn't expect to see her, any of them. I'd hidden the Cullen's in a file in the back of my mind that was marked 'Forget About', because the single thought of them brought me to tears. And it brought back the memory of that day; the day he said he no longer loved me.

That was truly the worse day of my life. I didn't just lose what I thought was the truest of true love, I lost a best friend, a brother and a sister, a mother and father; I lost a family. So this, seeing her, my would have been sister, was torture.

"Bella, I-Isabella Swan?"I turned my head, a reflex that I had yet to disengage. And when my eyes met those wide Indigo balls, I knew time must have lapsed, because this just couldn't be. "Oh my god, Bella, it's really you!" Alice screamed, as she ran towards me. I was in her arms and pressed against her chest before I could take in my next breath. She held me close, but I did not return the gesture. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me.

"Bella, god I've missed you, you have no idea. What are you doing here? I mean not that it's not nice to see you, but what are you doing here in my bridal store?"

"Your bridal store, as in you own said store?" I asked quizzically.

She stepped back from me, her eyes a mist with the commencement of her tears. She nodded her head yes to my question and began to wipe away the remanding tear drops. "I've had it for about four or five years now. I found it while I was in college." For the first time since I've stepped in this store, she looked behind me. "Who are they?" she asked glancing at Rose and the two Sara's.

"Oh," I was at a lost for words. I didn't want her to know who my Sara was, but I be damned if I denied my daughter for anyone. "This is Rose, my best friend. And this is Sara my soon to be mother-in-law," Alice's eyes widen at my words and she quickly looked away, hiding her emotions. "and this is Sara, my daughter."

Her head turned back toward us, her eyes searching for Sara once again.

I think I knew the exact moment it clicked in Alice's head because without knowing it her eyes bugged out, her breath caught, and her knees gave way a bit. She scared the crap out of me. "Alice!"

"You're a mother, and she looks so much like-"

"Alice, please, not here?" I begged. She looked at me searchingly and I nodded my head then asked if there was somewhere private we could talk.

"My office, follow me." I helped her up, and when she straightened herself we were walking behind the counter where there hung a long, silk curtain. Just beyond the curtain was a short winding curve that led to a pink door. "Just go in," Alice directed as she walked pass the offices. "I'll get some drinks.

When she disappeared down the wall Rose, the two Sara's and I walked into her office. Where Rose rolled her eyes and Sara squealed like a banshee and I freaked out as if the walls were closing in on me and Momma Sara just shook her head. Pink, everything was pink.

"Mommy, I so want my room to be this color when we go back home! Can I have it; can I have it, please?" Sara asked, her face taking on that famous Cullen pout; too bad this time it didn't work.

"Not on your life." She huffed and swung herself down into one of Alice's cushy chairs, momma Sara following her lead.

"Bella, what is going on? Who is this chick?"Rose asked skeptically.

"She's an old…acquaintance I use to know." Rose didn't buy that for one second. And I knew that by the delicate arch in her groomed eyebrow.

"Well, by the looks of that picture over there, the word 'acquaintance' is not what I would use. Try something along the lines of sisters." I flinched away from the indication. If only she knew how right she could have been. "And who the hell is the hottie around your waist?" she stood, crossing the room towards the picture that I have yet to set my eyes on. "Frikk me!" Rose exclaimed as she curved around to face me. "Outside, now!" Rose demanded in her 'not taking any prisoner's voice'.

I nodded in compliance, she deserves the truth. I turned to Sara and asked her to stay here with her grandmother why I talked to her aunty Rosie outside. She was more then excited to stay in her dream world.

Once outside Rose didn't even give me a chance to speak, she demanded the truth and I gave it to her, starting from the beginning. "So that prick just left you? Did he know you were pregnant?" I shook my head no, and let her finish. "And this Alice chick is his sister, what do you think she wants?"

"I don't know, but honestly Rose, I don't want to be here. But I can tell, just by her reaction when she looked at Sara, she knows now. Just by looking at Sara she knows."

"Sara? Yeah, he looks a little like her, the hair, the nose, that damn smile that her and her brother have, but he looks more like Danny then anything; the eyes, the smile the jaw the face. They even have the same hair from the looks of it. Bell, this is just nuts. And Jacob-"

"Knows everything; so does Sara and Billy and Charlie, and now you and Alice. But none of the other Cullens know, and I want to keep it that way. And I certainly don't want them to know about Danny. She knows about Sara, but that's it. I won't tell her about Danny."

"God Bella, I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I." I whispered meekly. "So do I."

Alice came back five minutes after Rose and I went back into the room and took our seats. She came in bearing sodas. "So, where to begin?" She asked, her eyes locked on Sara.

"Oh I have a suggestion, let's start from the beginning. So your prick of a brother left her. There the floor is now open for discussion."

"Rose!" I exclaimed angrily. With one last glare at Alice, Rose stood and stepped towards the door.

"I'm bored and this conversation is totally going to kill my buzz. Sara, why don't you come with _Aunt_ Rosie and help me find a pretty dress for your mom?"

Both Sara's stood, walking to the door and leaving the room with Rose quietly. I turned back to a sullen Alice, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about her. She doesn't like new people. It takes forever for Rose to warm up." With a soft sigh I asked my first question. "What do you want to know Alice?"

"Why did you leave? And how come we don't know about her? Where have you been all of this time? And how could you leave without saying goodbye?" she finished angrily.

"Wait a minute." I started when I realized her ranting was over. "What do you mean, 'why did I leave?' And why do you need to know about _my_ daughter? I left because your brother broke me. He _broke_ me, Alice. And _you_ all left first. And as far as Sara goes, she's my daughter, _mine_! None of you have a _right_ to know of her. _You_ abandoned me, Alice. _You_ left, and _you_ have the nerve to ask _me_ where I've been? God, what is it with you Cullens! I've been with my kids, and their _father, Jake_. And unlike you, and the rest of the 'clan' he hasn't abandoned me, or my kids. We're happy, so you just stay away from us!" I demanded as I stood from my seat and walked out of the room, slamming the door as I went.

I'd never felt so enraged in my life; to finally stick it to one of them, to give them a chunk of my mind. I knew it was the wrong Cullen, but she left too. They all deserve it!

As I made it to the front of the store I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. It's about time I felt good about that day. _He_ did me a big favor, he didn't break me, like I'd been thinking all these years; he fixed me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have Jacob, and my kids wouldn't have the best father anyone could think of.

"Bella?" Rose called as I stepped through the curtain. "What happened?"

"I told her to leave me alone, and I told her to stay away from Sara. I don't think she'll listen, but I'm going to do my darnest to make it happen. We might even get visits from the rest of them, and no doubt he's going to find out now. I have to get home, tell Jake, he's going to be so pissed…."

And I was not wrong. As soon as we got to La Push I kissed Danny hello, found Jake and dragged him -by the hand- out the door. I told him everything as soon as our feet hit the sand. That was almost an hour ago. He hasn't spoken a word since.

"Jacob, please, talked to me." I begged for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. With a long sigh, he looked down at me and spoke.

"Those are my kids, Bella. _I'm_ their father, _me_, not _him_. I can't- you- me…I can't lose you all, Bella. I can't lose you and I won't survive losing them."

"Jacob," I called as I stood, moving in front of him so I could look into those big, warm, brown eyes. This man, my love, was afraid he'd lose us. Was he in sane? "Jacob, _you_ are their father, no one, and I mean no one, will take that away from you. You won't lose us-"

"One of them knows now, Bella." He argued. "That means they'll tell him, and if he's still as in love with you as he was before his stupid mistake, then he'll want them, and you. And I'm not stupid; you used to love him too, what if you want him back?"

"No! I love you, Jacob Black. I said yes to you. I want to be Mrs. Jacob Black. _You_ are their father, _you_. And if you listen to yourself speak I'm sure you'd hear what you said, _used_ to, as in pass tense. I love you, and don't you ever, ever doubt that. Don't you even mention that what he did to me was a mistake, because I wouldn't have you, and you won't have them, so no, he didn't make a mistake, he gave us this." I grabbed his hands and lifted them to my heart, right between my breast. "And I wouldn't trade this for anything."

He sunk his head, his forehead resting against mine. "What are we going to do? Legally they're not mine Bella. He can come and take them away from me, from you. He can destroy our family."

"Then let's make it legal. Let's not wait until the end of next week to marry; let's do it this week, the faster the better. He can't hurt us Jacob, I won't let him."

"So this week? When this week?" he asked happily.

"Friday, the suns supposed to be out. I still have to get a dress though, but I think ordering it off line will be best. Then we'll have to call everyone in the wedding party and see if they can make it, but if they can't then we can have a small, quiet wedding here on the beach. What do you think?"

His smile grew, blinding me speechless. "I think…I think you should hold off on the dress until after we know if the wedding is going to be here, on the beach, or in a church." He pulled me to him and kissed me fervently.

ALICE POV

After Bella, and _my_ niece left I quickly called my mother and asked her to organize a family meeting immediately. She asked me what the problem was and I only had to mutter one word, Bella, and the meeting was in affect almost instantly. She'd promised to call Emmett and dad, and have them meet us at the big house as soon as possible.

I hung up with her soon after and gathered my things. I appointed Sydney, one of three workers I have, to close up the shop. Once my business was taking care of I jumped in my car a speed to my parent's house.

As I drove, my conversation with Bella kept replaying in my mind. God, she's pissed, and why wouldn't she be? She was so right, we all abandoned her. We left her because of one stupid mistake that I never, for one second, believed. But Edwards my brother, my blood, I couldn't just let him go alone. He's my twin for god sake; we have that odd twin connection. I actually miss him when he's gone.

But she was my best friend, my sister of sorts, I should not have abandoned her when I knew him leaving would hurt her just as much as it did him.

When I arrived at my mothers' house I saw the familiar three cars of my family members and I couldn't run fast enough to get into the house. When I did make it, I was out of breath and discombobulated.

"Alice!" My mother yelled. "Are you okay, sweetheart, what happened, where's Bella?"

My mother loved Bella, as one of her own; she's going to be so saddened when she finds out that Bella loathes her. "Mom, she's back. She's really back." I said between pants. There was a big rower from the next room and I walked around the corner to see my father and Emmett by the door way pumping their fist like school boys who'd just won a big game.

"Whoa! My sisters back! So lone to the wicked witch of b,itch world!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. From behind me I heard my mothers twinkling laughter. I wanted to join in on the celebration, but there were a few issues that they still needed to hear.

Putting my pinky and pointer finger into the mouth, I blew down on them, making a screeching whistling sound and called the room to attention. Once everyone was looking at me, I continued to explain. "Yes, Bella is back…with her fiancé. She's getting married." I finished wearily.

"What!" Emmett exclaimed angrily. "What do you mean she's getting married, to whom?"

I hunched my shoulders. "I don't know, she didn't really talk about him. I think she said his name; Joke, Jean, Jake-"

"Jake?" Emmett asked confused. "Isn't he the kid that always had a crush on her? Her guy 'best friend'. The dude from La Push?"

"Oh my god, he is. I wonder when they got together? I remember her saying she never saw him like that."

"Well, I guess times change. So when is she getting married?"

"I don't know, but there's something else I need to tell you guys, and this is way more important then anything I've said before."

"What is it Al?" My father asked as he walked over to my mother and held her closely.

I took a deep breath, looking everyone in the eye and told them everything. "She's a mother. Bella has a daughter, around seven or eight, but if my calculations are correct and I think they are, Sara is seven, which means-"

"Edward is her father." My mother whispered. "Oh god. Al?"

"Wait mom, let me finish. When I was alone with Bella, I questioned her about a few things, and she became furious. But you guys know Bella; once she starts she gets it all out there. So when she kept going, she kept saying _kids_, as in more then one, as in not just Sara. I think Bella may have had more then one kid for Edward, or she could have one for Jake, I'm not sure. Before I could question her again, she stormed out of the room demanding I stay away from her. She's really angry with us. I mean _really_ angry. She thinks we just abandoned her. Mom," I whispered looking only at her. "I don't think she'll allow us to see Sara."

"What?" my mother asked, disbelief in her tone. "But if she's Edwards daughter she's our granddaughter. She's apart of this family. Bella wouldn't do something so spiteful. Carlisle?"

"It's going to be fine; we'll figure this out, love." He promised her.

"So you saw her, Sara I mean?" Emmett asked. I nodded a yes in response. "How does she look?"

"She's beautiful Em. She has mom and Edwards' hair; the same strange penny shade. She has you, dad, and Edwards' nose; she even has Edwards' half ass smile. She has Bella and Charlie's eyes. Bella's heart-shaped face, she even blushes, but not like Bella, like Edward, when he's embarrassed. She's beautiful."

"God, she sounds beautiful. If we're not allowed to see-"

"No mom," Emmett interrupted. "that's not going to happen. I mean we have rights don't we? As her uncle and aunt and grandparents, we have a right, right?"

"Sadly we don't son." Dad spoke up sullenly. "Edward is the only one that has rights, as I assume he didn't sign them away."

"Do you think he knew?" Emmett asked angrily. "Do you think that was the main reason he left, because he knew she was pregnant? It makes so much sense now. That line he feed us about Bella, which never made sense to me. Maybe he just didn't want the responsibility of a kid. I'd kill him!"

"Emmett?" my mother reprimanded.

"No," Emmett fought back, verbally, of course. "He was a prick for just leaving her like that. And what if he did know she was pregnant, and that was the main reason he left so quickly. It's his fault our family was torn apart like a thin piece of parchment. And you guys let him do it. He was seventeen and you let him make such a drastic decision that affected all our lives. I lost a sister because of him, and you lost a daughter." He pointed at our parents, mom with tears in her eyes already. "And now, we find out that it wasn't just her that we lost, but we also lost seven years of that little girl's life. And it was all because we let a seventeen year old _boy_ hold our lives in his hand. Now, I don't know about you guys, but my suggestion is that you drag Edwards sorry ass back here, with the witch if need be, and you tell him everything, because I for one, refuse to lose out on being an uncle because of his mistake. And if he's really lucky, maybe he'll make it back here before Bella gets married. Maybe she'll realize that she loves him after all and call this ridiculous wedding with the other guy off, and take his sorry ass back."

That was the most serious, and longest speech Emmett McCarty Cullen has ever made in his entire life and I was left god smacked, gapping at him.

"Emmett's right!" I exclaimed as I recovered. "We need to get Edward back here, soon. I think her wedding is next week sometime, so the sooner the better. If he starts working on trying to get her back this week, that'll be perfect. I'll give him a call tonight."

"No," mom spoke up this time. "You give him a call now. I want my family back. I want to meet my granddaughter."

Without any hesitation I pulled my phone out a dialed the familiar ten digit number. It rung four times before there was an answer. "Hello?" giggled a female voice. I knew instantly that it was Tanya Denali, my brothers' girlfriend. "Hello, is anyone there?"

I cleared my throat and began talking. "Yes, hey Tanya it's me Alice." I could hear the sighs and growls behind me from my family when I spoke her name.

"Oh Alice, it's good to hear from you again so soon. So did you fix the problem with the pipes you had earlier?" What a stupid little girl. I had called Edward earlier to tell him about Bella when Bella was at the shop. But Tanya had also picked up the phone then. I hurriedly asked for Edward, but she acted like she didn't hear me and kept going on and on about her hair. I made an excuse about busted pipes in the restaurant and hung up the phone. If she was smart she would have realized I owned a dress shop, not a food chain.

"Look Tanya, this is an emergence, I need to speak to Edward."

"Is everything okay?" She asked bored. Before I could respond there was a sound like ruffles being shaken, then not two seconds after, Edward was on the phone.

"Al? Al, are you there? What's wrong?"

"Edward, god, I'm glad I got you. You know, you should really stop letting her answer your phone. What is she doing at your house anyway? No, don't tell me."

"Alice!" He hissed. "What did you call for? Is there a problem?"

"Yes! Look Edward, there's been an accident…mom and Em, and dad, was in a…."

"A car accident?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, a car accident! I think it may be serious and I'm here all alone-"

"I'm on my way, the next flight out. I'll see you soon okay. Hold in there Al, I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and I turned guiltily towards my parents who, to my surprise, had wide grins plastered on their faces. "So?" Mom asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow, if there's a flight that leaves tonight. Which there should be; maybe we'll have our family back sooner then we thought." Boy was I wrong.

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Edward still wasn't here. He called me back last night, while he was at the airport, to tell me he couldn't get a flight straight here until later that night. He said the about trips weren't worth it. He just wanted to head straight here as quickly as possible. I told him it was fine, but to hurry. His plane should arrive tonight, an hour before dinner. So mom and I decided that we should make a welcome home dinner to easy the anger that he's sure to have once he sees that everyone is well and walking. So we'd taken it upon ourselves to head out to the grocery store and purchase some ingredients for the dinner.

While we were walking down the frozen meat section we couldn't help but over hear a conversation that two fellow shoppers were having. I mean really, they were just so loud.

"What is he thinking?" one said bitterly. "They're not even his kids. And he wants to marry her? God, she's not even pretty, I'm way prettier then her, aren't I?"

"Way pretty, Leah. I mean, has she even heard of a tan? God, what is Jacob thinking?"

"I know right. And her brats, their so…ugh! Why did he have come back here? And know my father is making me go to their stupid wedding this Friday." My mother gasped loudly, forewarning our informants that they were in fact being listened in on. I grabbed my mothers arm and quickly dragged her down the cereal isle and pretended to be looking for some 'Lucky Charms', my favorites.

Once they passed our new isle my mother and I let out a collective sigh. "They moved the wedding." my mother whispered. "Do you think this has something to do with the talk you two had?"

"No, I don't think Bella would do something like that. They were already getting married; maybe this was their original date."

"The old Bella wouldn't do something like that." My mother corrected. "This Bella is angry and she holds a grudge against us. I'm not so sure she wouldn't do something like that. I mean, you know about Sara and she still hasn't contacted you. Maybe she really doesn't want us around her. And did you hear the exact words they said?" I shook my head no and she continued. "They kept saying brats, as in more than one. And they said that neither was Jacobs. Maybe she does have more then one child for Edward like you thought originally."

"Twins?" I asked surprised. "Why didn't I ever think of that? Of course she had twins. Bella's grandmother on her mothers' side was a twin and Edward and I are twins. Maybe the gene caught up to her, finally and she gave birth to two. Oh my god mom, I have two nieces, or a nephew. Eee!" I squeaked in excitement. "Hurry mom, we have to get home. I still have to pick up Edward tonight." I can't wait to give him the good news….

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Thanks for reading it and liking it! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving Forwards-Chapter Three**

**Bella**

To my luck everything was turning out perfect. Most of the wedding party, Angela, Seth, and Jasper, could make it out on Thursday for the wedding on Friday morning. The church we booked to have the wedding at was, sadly, booked for a wedding this Friday, and so was our pastor, so thankfully, Angela offered her dads services, and Jake and I accepted immediately.

As for where the wedding will be held, we decided the beach was as good a place as any and so the beach it is. The reception will be held in doors, at the Quileute great hall where council meetings are held. The flowers were thankfully already made, so they'll be delivered Friday morning at 3a.m. Invitations were redone and sent out this morning. There weren't a lot of people anyway and with four able bodies working on the invites we were done in no time. The only thing that was left was still my stupid dress.

"Bella just choose one and get it over with!" Rose exclaimed irritably.

"Rose, this is my wedding dress. It's supposed to be special, something I can hand down to my daughter. I can't just choose one." I scrolled through the web page of beautiful gowns and still, I couldn't pick. They were all just so, not me.

Five minutes later the door bell rung and Rose, with a quick 'thank god' was out of my room door and down the stairs. "Thanks a lot Rosie!" I yelled after her.

"What- Oh my god!" she yelled.

I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the fourth step to the bottom. "What, what's wrong? Rose!"

There was laughter and when I reached the bottom I saw what- or should I say who made Rosie screamed. "Jasper! What are you doing here already?" I ran towards him, pushing Rose out of the way and jumping into his arm.

"Well, when I got your message yesterday morning I was already at the airport, boarding a plane to surprise my girls."

"God it's good to see you bro." Jasper smiled at me and took me back in his arms.

"So, you gonna tell me why you moved the wedding up? You're not pregnant are you? I'd kill him."

"Jasper! No, I'm not pregnant. Jake and I, we just don't want-we just want to be married already, start our life. I'm actually glad you're here. I have good news to tell you guys. Come on." I grabbed both is hand and Roses and dragged them into the living room. While they took a seat I stayed standing.

"So, what's this good news? You are pregnant, aren't you? I'll kill him."

"Jasper, for the last time, no I'm not pregnant. It's just, Jacob and I were talking on Monday night and he brought up changing the kids last name from Swan to Black. I think it's a good idea, and I told him so, but the thing is; what if I encounter problems with him, because of it?"

"I'm sorry, who is _him_?" Jasper asked. Crap, here we go again.

I sat there patiently and told Jasper the whole story, from the beginning to the end with Jacob. He was beyond furious. He even told me what I was doing with Jacob was a great idea. He told me to screw the a-hole and change their names as soon as could. I agreed. So right after the wedding, their names will be changed to Black.

"Hey Bell, I actually have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it Jazz?"

"I kind of, sort of met this girl at the airport last night and well, I asked her to be my date for the wedding. But the thing is, she sort of have a few friends she'd made plans with and she and I really hit it off so I kind of inviting them all. Now before you get angry, it's only three of them including her. Please let me bring her?" He begged. "Please, Bell!"

**ALICE POV**

Last night I sped to Seattle to be there before Edwards' flight. I was a little out of it, thinking about the new plan we'd come up with before I left…

_"So twins, you both think she had twins?" Emmett asked excitedly._

Mom and I had come home, happy both men where there, and told them about the conversation we 'over heard' at the grocery store. They were both excited about the possibility. "We don't know, not for sure anyways, this is all speculation. You know the people around this town though, so there's a strong possibility that it's true."

"Wow," my father exhaled. "that would be amazing. Two of them would be perfect."

"Edwards going to freak. If he knew about one, well that's way different then two. He's going to go balls out crazy." Emmett voiced.

"Then don't tell him." I suggested suggested.

"What?" mom asked. "Alice he has to know the possibilities."

"No, don't tell him. Look, I have a plan, and it might sound crazy, but just hear me out." They all nodded for me to continue, so I did. "What if Edward knew nothing of Bella being pregnant? What if he left for the reason he said? What if she really did hurt him far worse then he hurt her?"

"Alice?"

"Emmett, just listen. If that's true then this, this will kill our brother. He'll already be angry that we called him here under false pretenses, and then to spring the fact that he may have fathered not one, but two children, that he didn't get to see grow from infancy, that will shatter him. So I propose this; Isabella's wedding is now very exclusive, none of us knows where it is and if anyone around town knows where it's being held at, they're not talking. So now, we have two days to find it. We find it, and we just show up. We don't tell Edward anything. We just drag him alone with us, and let him see for himself. I'm sure her kids will be there, she won't be able to hide them, and if Edward just so happen to see them-"

"He'll know instantly that they are his."

"Precisely, the only thing is; we have to get him to stay until Friday. That mean we have to lay the guilt trip on think. Mom, that's where you come in. then Emmett you can do that whole, 'your never home any more bro, we just missed you' routine and I'll do my part and find that wedding. We have two day's people, let's make them count…."

That was yesterday. Today, not only is Edward here and staying for a few days, but we also know when and where the wedding and reception is. Thanks to a very attractive blonde finally using my number this morning….

_I walked into the airport, my mind racing a mile a minute. I can't believe I came up with that plan when all I was dying to do was tell my twin that he was a father. But it was my plan and I had to stick to it._

I walked through the airport, my eyes stinging from the eye solution I'd put in there to make me have instant tears. Edward still thinks our family has been in a car accident. It would be weird for me not ne crying.

I couldn't quit see where I was walking, only able to make out blurry faces and large shapes. So I was completely horrified when I rammed into someone. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." I hurriedly apologized, trying my best to help up the body I'd made fall.

"Geez, you sure do have muscle for such a little thing, darling." The man spoke, a heavy drawl tinting his voice.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized once more.

"It's fine, no blood no foul. I'm Jazz."

"Al. You're not from here?"

"Na, I'm here visiting my sister of sorts, and my real sister, down in Forks."

"You're from Forks? But you sound like you're from Texas."

He laughed whole heartedly, and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "I am, at least I was. I was born there. I moved to Chicago, with my sister when I was eighteen. I'm only going to Forks because my sister of sorts is getting married this Friday."

I gasped, his word instantly reaching my brain wave. "You're sisters getting married this Friday, down in Forks? I'm from Forks; maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe," he whispered. "Do you know about the wedding? I heard from my sister Rose that the town was really small so I assumed everyone knew about the wedding. Do you know?"

"Yes, I know about it, but I wasn't invited." I said sullen, laying it on thick. "Well it was nice meeting you Jazz, maybe I'll see you around town." I smiled his way once more and turned on my heels, slowly walking away.

"Hey Al?" he called before I could get a whole five feet away. I turned quickly, feigning to be confused. "Maybe you could accompany me to the wedding? I mean if that's something you'd be interested in?"

"Really? But, we'll I sort of have a thing with a friend and my brother is just about to get in from his flight and I don't get to see him much. I'm supposed to spend that day with him."

"Bring him, if he's into weddings; the more the better."

"And my friend, what am I supposed to-"

"Bring her too. I'm sure my sister wouldn't have a problem with it. Do you have somewhere I can call you to give you the rest of the details about the wedding? She hasn't told me where it is yet, but as soon as I know I'll call and let you know, deal?"

"Deal." I quickly gave him my number and he gave me his in return. I promised to call him later and he promised the same. Aside from obviously using him to get into the wedding, he actually seemed like a nice guy and I was sure I'd like him a lot. But once he found out about this, he would with no doubt hate me. But this is for my family and nothing, or no one comes before them….

Jasper had called me not too long ago with the location of both the reception and the wedding and I was truly, truly grateful to him.

As I made my way down stairs I heard the low murmurs of my mother and father, mom was starting to fold in on the plan. She wanted to tell Edward so he could start fighting for Bella now, she doesn't think he'll be able to stop the wedding. Sadly, I agree with her about stopping the wedding, but this isn't about him and Bella anymore, this is about one little girl, and maybe her sister or brother, that belong in this family. So we have to take this chance.

"Carlisle, he deserves to know."

"I know Es, but we all agreed. He'll find out, you know we won't let him leave here with out knowing the truth."

"Mom," I called softly as I stepped into the kitchen. "he'll find out." I stated firmly.

*****

Wednesday came and went without event. Edward stayed locked in his old bedroom, Emmett came over after work, dad stayed busy at the hospital, and mom cleaned, a lot. I bussed myself with picking out clothes for the wedding and the reception for Friday. I couldn't face Edward without breaking down and I couldn't continue to calm everyone and advise them that this plan is worth it. I think they all still agree with me to a certain extent, that's why no ones spilled, but this is taking a toll on them, I can feel it.

**Bella**

Thursday, today is Thursday. "I'm getting married tomorrow!" I screamed into my pillow like giddy teenager. But of course the entire house heard me.

"Babe? You okay in there?" Jacob called from the living room. A lot has changed in the last few days; one, the kids and I moved from Charlie's, much to his dismay, to La Push with Jacob. We thought it would be better to have them away from the first place the Cullens would come to. Charlie's house would be the first place to look for me, and is they have me,, they have my kids. I won't let that happen.

Secondly, Jacob and I decided to head home right after the reception instead of going on a honeymoon. This way we can get the kids out of Forks as soon as possible.

And thirdly, Danny and Sara can't wait to become Blacks. Jacob and I broke the news to them yesterday after I came back from my fathers. Danny couldn't sit still and Sara couldn't stop beaming. I never knew their last names mattered that much to them. I'm happy I could see them smile through this, at least once.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back as I slid my feet from the bed. I stretched, awakening my muscles. I slipped on my robe and made my way down the small hall and into the living room, where the most tear worthy site I have ever seen grated me.

Jacob was sat right slab in the middle of the couch; his legs held open by Danny who was sitting between them, and is left shoulder occupied by Sara who was curled up on his side, her arm twisted through his.

If Danny was the mommy's boy that everyone accused him of being, then Sara was certainly the daddies girl that had her father twisted around her little pinky finger, much like he was twisted around her arm.

"Mom," Danny called over, moving from between his fathers legs to the love seat and patting the empty space next to him, offering me a seat. I took it eagerly, wrapping my son into my arms. "So," Danny began. "What's my job at the wedding?"

"Well, you have two choices. One, you can be the junior usher, or two; you can be the ring bearer. You chose."

"Which one is more fun?" he asked curiously.

"I think," Jacob piped in. "that the ring bearer is such an important part of the wedding. I mean we can't go on if we don't have the rings, so the wedding would be ruined if we had no one to carry them. The whole wedding would depend on you."

"Wow," Danny exclaimed. "that would be swell, but I don't know if I want that kind of responsibility. What does a junior usher do?"

"Well, according to the wedding planner -Aunt Rosie- your duties may include handing out wedding programs, running errands, or carrying gifts from arriving guests to the gift table. You can also assist the other ushers in seating family and friends. What do you want to do?"

"So if I carry the rings I get to be in the wedding? But if I'm an usher I get to be around gifts?"

I laughed, shaking my head. Of course anything that consist of the word 'gifts' would interest him. "Yes, but you can't open the gifts until we get home."

"I'll be the ring bearer then. What time are we leaving for the wedding tomorrow?"

"Early, so you and Sara are going to sleep early tonight so you can be extra fresh in the morning. Your father and I are going to bed early too, so we all can be up at the same time, but Sara and I are leaving before Grandpa Billy wake you up. Did you guys have breakfast yet?"

"No babe, we were waiting on you. Mom cooked pancakes and sausage. You guys ready?"

The next morning flew by quickly. Sara and I were whisped away after I gave Danny his morning kiss. I didn't even get to see Jacob or Billy for that matter. No man, but my son. I was even hid from my father, once we got to his house.

The girls were at Charlie's, while the guys were at Billy's. At Charlie's house Nail Technicians awaited us and so did Make-up artist. We were getting the full treatment. Rose decided that it would save time and money if she did our hair and I agreed instantly. If I had it y way she would be the only one doing anything to us. But of course I have no say so in my own wedding.

It was around ten when things really started to pick up. I was dragged into my old bedroom with my daughter and mother in law. Together they had me washed, primped and being stuffed into my dress.

I could tell this was going to be a long day. The longest day of my life.

**A/N:** I hoped you guys liked it...i really don't care for how I ended the chapter... I just don't have the patients to write wedding prep these days...


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving Forwards**

Edward Cullen

I was nervous. I don't really know why, is the strange part. I just felt off, like my world was about to change drastically before my eyes while I sit there with no way of stopping it.

I've always felt like this, but I never once let the feeling take hold of me like it was doing lately. And then one day-when Tanya-my ex-girlfriend- was visiting- I got the call. My parents and my brother were in a car accident.

I was frantic when I hung up the phone with Alice. I ran around my apartment, grabbing any old riff raft I could put my hands on and throwing it into my black carry on. I showed Tanya the door once she was dressed and I got into my car and headed for the airport.

It wasn't long before I was standing at the counter asking for the next flight to Seattle Washington. Unfortunately the next flight straight to Seattle wasn't until early the next day. And if that didn't appease me, as the flight clerk said- there were three other indirect flights to Seattle I could look into.

I said no, and brought my ticket to the flight that went straight to Seattle.

I'd called Alice and assured her that I was on my way as soon as possible, and she told me to get there as soon as I could because she was alone and scared. I've never know my sister t be scared, but for her to admit that to me had me worried and on edge.

I stayed in the airport over night, not wanting to miss my flight by taking the chance of sleeping at home. I was a rack sitting in the hard, plastic chair.

For the last eight years I've avoided home; my family, my life. I haven't had one visit since I left Forks that one, awful, life altering day; but I had my reasons, and I had my facts straight. I did what I did to protect my heart, and it's worked up to now.

If my parents are truly hurt, if I've missed my chance to tell them once more that I love them, I'll be devastated. And Emmett, my big oaf of a brother, if-by moving so far away- I've missed a chance to play another foolish game with him I'll be distraught.

My plane boarded and took off shortly after 10 am. I was still half asleep, but at least I was on my way. Alice promised to meet me at the airport around 2pm when my flight lands. I hope she's doing okay; I won't be able to handle a depressed Alice.

Luckily for me, she was just peachy. The most was her tears that I new instantly were fake. I would have know that from, if not the smell of the eye drops then bottle that fell out of her purse when she through it in the car. I had no idea why she would need to fake her tear or maybe she just really needed eye drops from all the crying she'd been doing?

But once we arrived at my parent house I assumed that my first guess was completely on the money. "What were you guys thinking?" I screamed as I walked into the house as saw that not only my mother was safe, but so were my father and brother. "You all had me worried sick and your fine? I thought I would never see any of you again, I was…lost." I admitted. "That wasn't funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be, we needed you home quickly son and now you're here." My mother voiced.

"Not for long." I said pointedly, giving all of them the once over.

I stormed up to my old bedroom, footsteps following me as I went. I was not in the mood for this. How could they do something like this, and my mother went along with it.

As I reached my room my mother stepped in after me, closing the door and commanding my attention. "Did you ever think that we needed you here so badly for something just as important as you or me? You are not going anywhere Edward Anthony. There is something here that needs your presence and you will not be leaving until it's over do you understand me?"

There was silence because I was only able to look at her. My mother has only ever been mad at me of a few occasions, and those all had something to do with her house and the one time during high school when Isa-her and I broke up over something so trivial.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now dinner is in an hour and some things will be explained to you then." I nodded in understanding and she left the room with a 'It's nice to have you home son' over her head.

I was floored and slightly taken aback. This was unbelievable.

Dinner was an event, everyone apologizing and promising after this week nothing like that would ever happen again. I just nodded zoning out. I didn't want to hear it. Thos was way beyond they're normal crazy.

Days flew by quickly; I spent most of them in my room or hanging out with Emmett in the game room. Some nights my father and I would play a game of chess before bed like we've been doing since I was six. It was nice but there was a tension in the air, something going on with them that they wouldn't share with me. I assumed it was the reason I was here.

A few hours after dinner on the first night, Alice asked me and Emmett to join her at a old friends wedding. I told her no, that weddings weren't my thing, but she assured me that this was one wedding I wouldn't want to miss. Then she backed out, opting to go to the reception instead. She said if we were lucky we'd catch the end of the wedding.

I was stunned because I noticed as she talked, she became we as if I'd told her I'd go. When she threatened to fly all the way to Alaska to hurt my baby I agreed quickly. I wouldn't put anything pass Alice. So what's one afternoon wasted?

So that's what Emmett and I was doing now, getting ready for a reception that's going to be, as Alice puts it; 'out of this world.' I can hardly believe that.

"Al, come on, we're going to be late for this thing!" I screamed, walking out of my room and down the stairs, running into Emmett on the way.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked, looking hesitantly around the corner.

"I think she's outside. Do you know whose reception this is for?"

"No," he answered quickly. "come on, we're going to be late, I think."

We walked quietly down the stairs, Emmett in front of me. I had this strange feeling like they were both keeping something from me. Alice better than Emmett, he tended to sweat when he was nervous, and I did not miss the bead of sweat that rolled down his forehead when he answered.

Alice was in fact outside, having a private conversation with our mother while my father stood closely by. They seemed to be agreeing to something, my mother and father nodding their head thoughtfully.

"Aly!" Emmett called. "Let's go, we're late!"

I walked to the Emmett's jeep, waving goodbye to my parents as I sat in the passenger seat. Emmett got in, starting up the Jeep and putting it in park ready for when Alice was finished talking to our parents. When she finally got into the Jeep, we waved to our parents and were on our way.

"So where is this thing Al?" I asked as we drove out of Forks, Emmett's jeep heading towards La Push. "The rez? Who do you know on the reservation?"

"I have plenty of friends Edward. Besides, she's not from the reservation; she's just marrying someone who is. We're not going to make it in time for the wedding. Emmett, just head over their council building, that's where the reception is being help."

Emmett followed her directions, and we arrived just as the lot was filling up. The people around us wearing big smiles, and carrying plastic cameras. They looked so excited for the night to begin.

Emmett pulled in next to an old police cruiser and I searched my mind to remember when La Push had cops. Before I could finish my thought Alice squealed, pointing to a white limo that drove pass us. The limo drove to the back of the building and everyone around us hurried into the building.

Alice jumped out, ordering Emmett and I to hurry. I followed behind her, finding this all to be more exciting then I naturally thought. We hurried into the building, just as the DJ turned the music down. We walked over to an empty table, the locals giving us looks.

We took a seat at the table, but as soon as we sat down us, along with everyone else, were asked to stand back up. "Alright, alright ladies and gentlemen calm down. We have partying to get to, but first, I would like to be the very first one to properly introduce you to the newlyweds. So, ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Jacob and Isabella Black!"

It stopped, my heart literally stopped, but I didn't. I walked around Emmett, who was staying close by my side, watching me. He knew, I realized as I glanced at his anxious face. I glanced at Alice and realized she did too. A set up? By my own family….

I turned my attention back to Isabella and Jacob, her…husband. "Please welcome the couple to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ announced as 'All I believe In' a rare song by The Magic Numbers & Amadou & Mariam came on.

I was transfixed as I watched her sway around the floor. She was as gorgeous as the last time I saw her, only this time she looked happy, whole. She smiled, and giggled as Jacob kissed her neck, and rubbed her back. I felt my fist clenching and my feet moving.

The song came to an end and every one applauded, Emmett snatching me back to my chair. "Now ladies and gentlemen, for the father and daughter dance. The bride requested this dance to be earlier, her father has to head in to work at midnight, so chief Swan can you please make it to the dance floor."

Charlie walked onto the dance floor, his eyes red from crying. Isabella smiled and Jacob stepped towards Charlie, Isabella's hand in his. He handed her hand over to her father and the both gave her a peck on opposite cheeks. She blushed, and the crowed erupted in laughter.

An unfamiliar song began to play and Isabella snuggled up to Charlie and they swayed awkwardly from side to side. After Charlie and Isabella got into a steady grove, Jacob came back to the floor, a little brown eyed…bronze haired girl at his side, her hand in his.

She placed her feet on top of his, and he grabbed her hands again. She smiled up at him and he began to move around, going into circles around Isabella and Charlie. I watched her, now as spellbind by her as I was Isabella. She had Isabella and Charlie's eyes, my dad and my nose and my mother's ears. She even had my smile. She was beautiful.

"That is Sara," Alice whispered, now beside me. "she is your daughter, Edward."

I turned to look at her, my mouth a gape, my eyes wide with shock. "I have a daughter?" I asked her in awe.

She nodded and pointed back at Sara, my daughter. "We didn't know how to tell you, and we didn't think you would believe us anyway. If we told you over the phone…we couldn't tell you over the phone, Edward. So we had to get you here."

I watched Sara laugh, clinging to Jacob, and the only thing that ran through my mind was, this was my dance and he was where I'm supposed to be. "So Bella…."

"I think she was pregnant when you left Edward. When you said she did what she did, she was carrying your child."

The song ended and Jacob dipped Sara, while at the same time Charlie dipped Bella. They both laughed loudly and the crowd applauded once again.

Charlie left the dance floor with Sara and Jacob took Bella's hand again. He led her off the dance floor, both of them headed towards the table that was set up in front of the room with people, that I assumed was apart of their wedding party, was sitting at. My eyes stayed glued to her, as did her husbands.

They held each others hands, staring into each other eyes like it was only them in the room. I wanted to run up to them and snatch her away. When I realized I didn't have the right to do that anymore, I didn't have the right to even look at her, that she was his-not mine…I folded into myself. All I could do was sit and stare.

There was a clink, cutlery hitting glass, and everyone turned to a tall, leggy blonde that stood up from behind the table that Isabella and Jacob sat at. The blond had the attention of everyone in the room, and when she was pleased with it she began to talk.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale, I'm the made-of-honor, and I'm also Bella's honorary sister and best friend-"

"Second!" Jacob yelled out, making the crowed chuckle.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued as if she didn't hear him. "Anyway," she giggled. "I've known this girl sitting beside me for eight years. Eight long, long years and I can honestly tell you that I have never seen her as happy as I've seen her today, except, of course when she's being a parent.

"The Isabella Swan I knew eight years ago was a rack. I'm sorry Bells, but you were. You were lifeless and numb, and nothing anyone said or did could get through to you, but you persevered and look at your outcome. You are a wonderful mother, and you found love. In the trust way you found it. Unfortunately you found a dufus."

"Hey," Bella exclaimed, her tone amusingly outraged. "I love this dufus."

"And that's why we are all here. If everyone could please raise your glass I would like to make a toast. To Mr. and Mrs. Dufus, we love you both and we know that the future is bright for you and your little family. Congratulations to you both and thank you for sharing your beautiful day with us; to the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom." The room cheered in unison.

There was another toast made. The best man, a guy named Embry. And then the food was being served. I didn't eat; I couldn't, so Emmett helped me. The girl I always thought, as a teenager, I would end up with in the end no matter what was now married. She was married to a man that my daughter called father. So no, I could not eat.

After dinner and a slight rest between, the dance floor was being overflowed. The bride and groom came down from their table and people asked them both to dance. The floor was clearing and I saw Jacob glancing at Bella, I knew they were about to interrupt their partners and dance with each other, so I had to take the opportunity to talk to her. I had to.

I stood from my seat; Emmett too preoccupied with his food to stop me and Alice MIA at the moment, and walked onto the dance floor heading right for Bella. Her partner, a blond male with blue eyes, had her facing away from me, his blue eye dancing with amusement as he looked up from Bella and landed on me.

I stopped right behind them, my hand reaching out to touch her creamy skin. "Excuse me, may I have this dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving Forwards**

**Isabella Black**

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" someone asked from behind me, their hand touching my exposed skin. There was a tingle that gently ran down my spin from the light touch and it nerved me.  
I became frozen, the voice more familiar then my own breathe. But I must be mistaken. There is no way _Edward Cullen_ is at my wedding, no way at all. "Sure," Jasper said, picking up my right hand and kissing it lightly. "I'll see you in a bit little sis." He winked, then turned and walked off of the floor.

I took a deep breathe, my hands reflectively moving over my dress, straightening it. With one last long breathe I turned around. There he was. There was no violins, no loving smiles; nothing was loving at all about him being here. He was just there. Why is he here? And my god, he looks just like my little boy.

He held his hands out and not wanting to be rude I took them, my fingers shaking inside of his. He pulled me close, our bodies inches from each others. He began to move and I followed. It was always easy to follow him. He was such a great dancer. I guess that was one thing he held onto from his past.

We were silent as we moved, but as the song began to change he spoke, his voice sending a chill down my spine. "You look stunning tonight Isabella."

"Thank you, E-Edward."

I looked over his shoulder, my father standing on the sidelines, glaring at Edwards back. Of course he knew who I was dancing with. And of course he hated him. I saw Jacob too, Sara and Danny standing next to him. They were all staring at me, Jacob a little, uneasy; Sara, squinting her eyes, trying to get a better look at Edward and Danny, messing with his tie sheepishly.

"So Jacob?" He incredulously whispered.

"Yes, Jacob." I answered simply.

"I sort of remember him from when we would take trips to First beach. He always did have a crush on you. I never knew you would return those feelings."

"I didn't, at the time. But I guess he grew on me throughout the years. Why are you here Edward? It's been eight years and you show up to my _wedding_ reception, why?"

"I didn't know I was coming to _your_ wedding reception." He said matter of factly. "Alice-"

"Of course," I said agitated. "Alice. She never could just mind her own business. How did she find it anyway? I made sure my wedding was low key. No one in this town that wasn't invited even knew where it would be at."

"She said her friend was getting married. She said she had an invite."

"I guess she would go to any lengths to get what she wants. I assume she told you about my daughter. Is that why you're here?"

"You mean Sara, our daughter? Yes, she told me moments ago. But I am wondering why she told me, and not you."

"And how do you suppose I would have gone about doing that? It's not like you left a forwarding address when you left town, Edward."

"My parents, Alice or even Emmett; you could have told someone."

"You left, you _all_ left. How was I supposed to tell ghosts, Edward? And you are wrong, she is not _our_ daughter, she is mine, and Jacobs. Don't you dare think otherwise. She does not know you from Buddha. You are nothing to her, the only man she knows as her father is Jacob, and that is the only man she will ever know as her father."

"Bullshit, my blood runs through her veins, not his. _I_ am her _blood_, her _father_ I have rights."

"Don't you even dare talk to me about rights, you do not have any." I said forcefully, dropping his hands and stepping two feet away from him. "Don't you ever threaten me-"

"Mom?" Danny's voice called, coming from behind me. I turned around, my dress turning seconds later. "Can I have this dance?" Danny asked holding out his arms.

"Of course sweetheart, just give me one second." I turned back to Edward who was staring down at Danny with an awe struck expression and an open mouth. "This conversation is over, Edward. I will talk to you later. Come on Danny, why don't you show me how it's done."

Danny led me to the other side of the dance floor, and I looked over where I'd left Edward to see him leaving the floor, glancing back at Danny a few times as he did. This just got way more complicated.

"Mom, who was that?" Danny asked curiously.

"No one important Dan."

"He looks a lot like me and Sara. Except his eyes are like mine and Sara's are brown like you. Was he being mean to you? Daddy said I should ask you to dance because that man was being mean to you."

"He wasn't being mean, not really. He was just saying some stuff that mommy didn't like. So, did you have fun today?"

"Yes, dad snuck me some cake already. I'm not supposed to tell anyone so you can't tell him you know. And Aunty Rosie said she would save a dance for me." He said excitedly, blushing a bit. "You look really pretty mommy."

"Yeah she does." Jacobs voice came form behind us and I turned us so we could look at him. "May I dance with my wife now?" He asked Danny as he kneeled in front of him.

"Sure, you can have the old girl." Danny said seriously, his arms folded across his chest. "Just make sure you don't ware her out. She still has cake to cut dad."

Jacob and I, along with a few close ears, laughed as Danny walked off of the floor. "May I?" Jacob asked, holding his hand out.

"You may." I stepped into his arms, laying my head on his shoulder.

After a few heartbeats he asked what Edward wanted. "Alice told him about Sara. And he just saw Danny. He was telling me about Sara being his blood, not yours. How he has rights. I'm scared Jacob. I wasn't before, I didn't think she would tell him so quickly, but I'm scared now. He could try to take them from us. He could take them."

"No," He said sternly. "I will not let him mess with our family. Those are _our_ kids, yours and mine. He has nothing to do with them and I will walk through hell before he has full custody of them. Do you hear me Isabella Black? He will not get them. Come on, you need fresh air. We could slip through the side exit. No one will be the wiser."

I nodded my consent and he began to move us, through dance, to the edge of the floor. Once we reached his exit door, he slipped first me, then himself through it. He was right, I needed fresh air. It cleared my mind instantly and plans began to form just as quickly in my head.

"Can we still leave tonight, now that he knows?"

"Yes, but we'll have to come back sooner then we anticipated. We also have to explain him to Danny and Sara."

"Danny?" Edward asked, walking through the same door we'd exited moments ago. "My son name is Danny?" He asked, aiming his question at no one in particular.

"What are you doing out here?" Jacob demanded.

"I wasn't finished talking to Bella." Edward responded matter of factly.

"I want you to know something; Danny and Sara are our kids, my kids. Just because you helped make them means nothing. I was there when they were born. I cut their umbilical cords. It was me that stayed with Danny when he was touch and go his first two days of life. It was me that was there on their first day of school. Those are my kids. Don't you dare come here and threaten my wife with some schmuck line about them being your blood. I think you've done enough to her already."

"I've done enough to her?" he repeated in shock. "She has told you nothing about what really happened, has she?"

"I know enough to know that you are scum who walked out on a girl as amazing as Isabella, when she was carrying your children."

"I didn't know she was pregnant. I wouldn't have-"

"You wouldn't have what?" I demanded finally. I was so tired of them both fighting about my life when I was standing right here to defend it myself. "You wouldn't have left me if you knew I was carrying Sara and Danny? You would have stayed because of them?"

"I would have taken care of my responsibility." He retorted.

"They are _not_ a responsibility Edward, their _blood_ should know that." I spit hatefully. "They are _everything_, and their _father_," I said pointing at Jacob. "he knows that."

Edward stared at me, his gaze growing hard by the second. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke only to me. "I want to meet my children Isabella. We can do this privately, or we can bring lawyers and judges into this, but I will be meeting them."

"When do you want to meet them?" I asked instantly, not wanting to bring a lawyer anywhere near my children.

"Isabella Black," Jacob warned, turning his frame to me, and blocking Edward out completely. "we'll talk about this as a family, later. You don't get to make decisions like this on your own anymore. Okay? We're a family now, a real family, we discuss things first. And we'll discuss this in Florida."

"Florida?" Edward asked. "Is that where you live now?"

"No, we decided to take a family honeymoon. We were going to go straight home, but we thought they could use some kind of fun before you began to ruin their lives."

"When will you be back?" He asked, ignoring my statement.

"Next Friday. Whatever we decide, you'll get the answer then. I wish I could say it was really good seeing you again Edward, but I'd be lying. I want you to leave, you and whoever you brought with you. I want you to take them and leave our reception, or I'll call security, better yet, I'll have my _father_ remove you from the premises."

I walked away from him, Jacob at my side. Jacob grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. I was scared, but I also knew that my husband would be there with me every step of the way.

"Always." He whispered, as if reading my mind.

~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~

Disney world was a blast, the kids had fun and Jacob and I enjoyed spending every waking minute with them. They were sad when we told them we had to leave at the end of the week. We'd originally planed to spend two weeks there, but due to our current situation we had to leave earlier. They didn't like that.

When we arrived in Forks Friday morning Danny was snoring lightly on the back seat and Sara was listening to her IPod shuffle. I was sitting anxiously in the passenger seat, Jacobs hand in mine, while Jacob was driving, his smile as bright as day.

He'd kept that same smile on his face for the entire trip. The funny thing is, it's not fake, or to ease my tension. On our third day at Disney I gave him some very good news. He hasn't stopped smiling since.

"Who do we get to tell first?" he asked as he pulled into my fathers' driveway.

"Who do you want to tell first?" I asked, smiling over at him.

"Sara and Danny, I think they need to know first."

"No,"

"Why not? It will affect them more."

"But after what's about to happen today, I don't want to put this on them yet. Tell someone else first."

"Charlie then, he'll be ecstatic." I nodded in agreement and waited for him to come around and open my door.

Once Sara and I were out he walked over to Danny and scooped him up in his arms. He carried Danny into Charlie's house and up to my old bedroom. Sara and I stayed down stairs with my father and waited for Jacob to come back. When he did Sara decided she'd take a nap with Danny; which turned out to be perfect for Jacob who just couldn't keep the news to himself any longer.

"We are having a baby!" he exclaimed to Charlie as he sat on the couch next to me.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked surprised.

"I'm pregnant dad. Jacob and I are going to have a baby."

He stared at both of us for a while, his eyes the size of boulders. After a while he stood, finally. He walked over to us and held out his hand to Jacob. "Congratulations, son, congratulations. Come here Bells." I stood from the couch and my father wrapped his arms around me and held me until tears welled in my eyes. "I'm so happy for you baby girl. You deserve all the great things in life and I couldn't pick someone so perfect for you to share it with. Congratulations."

"Thank you dad. Thank you so much."

"So when did you find out?" Charlie asked as he stepped away from me and took his seat again.

"Monday we knew for sure. But I started feeling bad at the wedding reception, and it got worse during the flight. So either I was pregnant, or I was allergic to the chicken at the reception."

"And Danny and Sara; are they okay with this?"

"We haven't told them yet. I wanted to wait until after this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, the Cullens." He said sighing heavily. "I should tell you that he called."

"Already?" I asked, not surprised.

"Yeah, he called this morning around seven. He thought you would be back by then. He asked me to tell you that you should meet him at his parents with Danny and Sara around four. Esme is cooking a big dinner and she would like it if you would show up, all of you."

"I can't believe it's come to this. I wanted neither Danny nor Sara to know anything of them and now they have to have them pushed on them. I hate him for this."

"Bells, I know you two don't want to hear this, but he is their-"

"Don't dad, because he's not." I stated vigorously.

"Okay, so what are you two going to do?"

"We are going to protect our family." Jacob assured him.

~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~

Jacob, Danny, Sara and I arrived in front of the Cullens house around three-fifty. It took me ten minutes to work up the courage to exit the car. This was not going to be a walk in the park. We were on Cullen turf now; my kids were in the lions den and there was nothing I could do.

Jacob walked with Danny while Sara walked with me. They were both nervous about meeting new people, but they were comforted by the fact that their father was meeting some of them for the first time as well.

"So these people are related to us as well?" Danny asked, pulling his hand through his hair.

"Sort of, why don't you ring the doorbell Dan?" Jacob and I didn't explain everything to them, we only told them that there were a few people that we would like them to meet, that they we're somewhat related to them. They were excited to find more relatives, but they were nervous to meet them.

Danny rung the door bell and not twenty seconds passed before the door swung open. "Isabella," welcome back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving Forwards**

Edward Cullen

"Isabella, welcome back." I heard my mother greet as she opened the front door.

"Esme, it's nice to see you again." Bella greeted halfheartedly.

"Come in, everyone is in the living room. Walk straight ahead and take a right. I'm sure you remember."

I listened intently as they moved, their steps growing closer and closer. My father squeezed my right shoulder then stepped back to stand next to Emmett who was smiling at the living room entrance way.

Sara was the first one to step into the living room, Isabella right behind her. Danny came out next, Jacob right behind him. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. They are my life now.

"Isabella," my father greeted walking towards her. "It's lovely to see you again."

"You t-too Carlisle, it's g-great to see you too." My father placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, before introducing himself to Jacob.

"Isabella Marie!" Emmett called in a whiny voice.

She turned towards him quickly, her eyes going wide from the sight of him. "Emmett?" she asked in a whisper.

"The one and only baby-sis; were you expecting Geraldo?"

"God, your so…big." She exclaimed making Sara and Danny laugh.

"Big enough to hug you." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, his strength picking her up off of the ground. "I've missed you sis." Emmett whispered into her ear. He put her down then turned to Jacob and introduced himself.

"Bella," Alice murmured in greeting.

"Alice." Bella replied.

"Isabella," I finally whispered, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"Edward," she whispered, before she looked away.

"So," my mother exclaimed as she stepped in front of Danny and Sara. "You must be Sara," she asked Danny jokingly. "And you must be Danny?" They both laughed, shaking their heads. "No?" my mother asked. "Well darn, I thought I had it right.

"I'm Danny, and this is my sister Sara."

"Well it's nice to meet you Danny, Sara. My name is Esme, and I'm…." she trailed off, glancing up at Isabella and Jacob.

"They don't know." Bella said loudly, glancing at me.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked accusingly.

"We didn't know how. So we decided we'd tell them here, that way they can see you."

I nodded, looking down at a confused Danny and Sara. "Her name is Esme," I started. "she's your grandmother. And that's Carlisle," I told them, pointing at my father. "he's your grandfather. His name is Emmett, and he's your Uncle, and she's Alice, she's your Aunt."

Danny's eyes were wide, as he took in everyone with their new titles. "We have another pop and grandma, mom?"

"Yes. You do sweetie."

"But how? Pop Charlie is your dad, and Grandma Renee is your mom. Pop Billy is dad's dad and Grandma Sara is dad's mom. We can't have more, I think."

"Well," Isabella said looking up to Jacob for help.

"Do you mind if we have a minute?" He asked, looking at my family, asking them to leave the room for just a second. They nodded, leaving the room. "Not you Edward, you can stay." I stopped, staying put where I stood. "Okay Danny, Sara, mommy and I have something very important to tell you. Something you've always wondered about. Now we need you to listen, and to hopefully understand okay?"

"Dad, what's going on?" Danny asked Jacob warily.

"Um, do you remember asking me why you and Sara were so much lighter then me? Why your eyes were green, and neither me nor your mother had green eyes? How our hair was different and how neither one of you look so much like me?" Danny nodded, glancing at Isabella, Jacob and then me as if he were trying to put it together with out their help. "Well, that's because when mommy was younger she used to be with someone else. And while she was with him, she became pregnant with you and Sara. I came along just a little later after she knew about you two."

"I don't understand dad. What are you trying to say to us?"

"What I'm trying to say son, is that the reason you look so little like me and so much like him, Edward, is because he helped mommy make you, not me."

Isabella grabbed Jacobs' hand, and squeezed it in comfort. Something in me, I don't know what, but it told me that if she could do it over he would be their father. He would be the man they looked like.

"Does that mean he's…our dad?" Jacob nodded his head stiffly, keeping eye contact with Danny. "But I don't want him. I want you to be my dad. You're my dad." Danny cried, grabbing hold of Jacob. I felt a pain shoot through my chest that nearly crippled me. My own son, he wants nothing to do with me.

"And I'll always be your dad Danny, you too Sara." Jacob said grabbing Sara and pulling her to him as well. Sara didn't say anything, but she understood it all. She just sat back and cried silently while her life was being changed right before her eyes. "No one is ever going to change that or take that away from us. I'm your father, but Edward, he can be your friend. You two can use more friends."

"Do we have to call him dad now too?" Sara asked tearfully.

"No," I intervened, saving Jacob from having to explain this part. "You can call me Edward. But maybe one day, if you're comfortable with it, maybe then you can call me dad; because I'd really like to be that for you."

"So we'd have like two?" Sara asked glancing once at Jacob then again at me.

"Yeah, if you guys would like that one day. I just want to get to know you, maybe take you guys to the movies or something." I offered.

"When?" Sara asked. "Because we go home soon."

"Home?" I asked, looking at Bella. "Where is home?"

"Chicago's home." She whispered mater of factly.

"Chicago?" I asked in disbelief. "And when are you leaving for Chicago?"

"A few weeks."

"That's not enough time." I pleaded. "I've only just met them."

"Edward, school starts for them soon. We cut our honeymoon short so you could spend this time with them. We will not change our kid's lives around because of this. Chicago is their home and it's where they'll be living."

"And what about me, my family, when would we get to see them?"

"I don't know, summers, holidays…."

"That's two months out of the year with a few days spread out here and there throughout the year. That's not enough Isabella."

"Actually that's exactly the states requirements for parental visitations."

"You went to a lawyer didn't you? Tell me Isabella, was it your idea or his?" I demanded.

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that!" Jacob stated forcefully.

"You just stay out of it Jacob; you have nothing to do with this."

"You are seriously confused if you think I don't get a say in this. They are ours. And no, she didn't go to a lawyer, but we'll damn sure get one now."

"Enough!" my mother shouted, walking into the living room angrily. "The very thing you're arguing about it standing right in front of you. Don't do this in front of them. Don't do this at all."

"You're right Esme." Bella told her as she grabbed Sara's hand and motioned for Jacob to grab Danny's. "We're not going to do this in front of them." She began walking towards the front door, having it open before I could register her words. "In fact we are not going to do this at all. You grab a lawyer and we'll grab ours. We'll see you in court Edward."

"Fine, I'll see you there!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind them. I stayed by the front room door for three seconds before I ran back in the living room, searching for my father.

"What now?" Alice asked as she rushed into the living room.

"Now I find a lawyer." I told her before I called my father. "Dad, do you think Jenks would take my case?" I asked him, referring to his high powered lawyer.

"I don't see why not Edward, but is this really what you want to do? I mean you've just found out about them. What judge would take them away from the home that Isabella's provided to give them to a man they don't even know?"

"I'm their father, not him. I have a right to know them, to be apart of their lives."

"I'm not saying you don't Edward. Every good man deserves to know his kids. What I'm saying is that maybe a lawyer isn't the way to go. The courts are messy and hurtful; you don't want to go through that. You need to go talk to Bella and as much as you hate it, you need to talk to Jacob as well. They are the only ones that can give you what you want."

"That guy hates me; he's not going to talk to me dad. He has his claws too deep in her, in them all. He has my family at the tip of his fingers."

"And whose fault is that?" Emmett asked angrily, stepping from behind Alice. "You left her and she moved on. And she looked amazing with Jacob. I don't care what you do anymore Edward. You ruined it for yourself the moment you concocted that ridiculous plan all those years ago. But I assure you one thing now; no matter who Isabella's with or who's the father of Sara and Danny, I will be apart of their lives now. Thanks to you we've missed out on so much. I refuse to miss out on anymore." He turned to our parents, kissing our mother on her cheek and shaking our fathers hand.

"Where are you going Emmett?" My mother asked.

"I'm going after Bella." He stated simply. "I want to spend some time with my niece and nephew. I'll see you guys later."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I'm sorry i've been missing for so long...i still don't have a computer and it's killing me...I'm so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving Forwards**

**Isabella Black**

Danny was hurt, beyond hurt. I guess that's what happens when you tell a child that's grown to love and care deeply for a man that he's thought of as a father for all of his life- that that man is only his step-father. So yeah, Danny was hurt and confused and he cried, but he tried hard to hide it from me and Jacob and Sara. He was trying to be brave, but he was miffed.

He stopped talking to Jacob as well. He was pulling away and it was only hurting him more and causing Jacob so much nervousness. He was losing his son in a way and he didn't know what to do. He tried playing with Danny, taking him out to a Mariner's game like he would do with him at home, but nothing worked. Danny said no, or just walked away. Jacob was trying, but Danny was not.

Sara was confused and scared. But unlike Danny she clung to Jacob every free chance she got or he had. She refused to see Jacob as anything other then her father. She was daddies little girl and Jacob was the only father shall ever want to know if you let her tell it. But she was scared that Edward would take her away; that some how he would take her away from me and Jacob. When she voiced her fears I felt horrible. It was my fault for letting things go that far in front of her and Danny. They shouldn't have heard that. They should never have to question who they'll end up with in the end.

That afternoon, the afternoon we'd come from the Cullen's, we'd had a visitor, Emmett. It shocked the hell out of me and took Jacob by surprise, but we allowed him in.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I'd asked him after I was sure the kids were in my old room and the door was closed.

"I wanted to talk to you, both of you." He added, glancing up at Jacob. I nodded, silently asking him to continue. "Look Bells, I'm sorry I left. He'd convinced me, along with mom and dad and Alice that it was for the best if we did. He fed us some crap story and we believed him. But as soon as I got on the plane, the thought of never seeing my little sister again hit me, and I started to hate him. I started to hate my own brother. Over the years it dissipated, but now, knowing about and seeing Sara and Danny…god I just want to punch him in his goddamn face.

"Look, I know…I know I'm his brother, but I'm also your brother, and if you give me the chance again Bella, I promise you that I wont let you down. I want to get the chance to prove to you, and to you Jacob that you can count on me again. That no matter what, you have me, and they have me. I want to be an Uncle to my niece and nephew."

I stared at him startlingly shocked. I remember the times before Edward and I was a 'thing'. I was close friends with Emmett, that's how I'd met Edward. Emmett was always like a brother to me, protecting me from the mean kids at school, always wanting me around. He'd even threatened Edward that if he hurt me he'd kill him. I guess that threat fell on mute ears.

"Emmett…." I started off tearfully.

"Look," Jacob said, stepping in. "I only remember meeting you twice. But I do remember you and I remember how protective you were of Bella. So I'm okay with you being in her life again. I'm okay with you knowing them. But it's just like we said at your folk's house. We don't live here. Our home is in Chicago and we are going back there soon. You can visit, that's not a problem with us," He said glancing at me. I nodded and he continued. "And of course we'll visit, but we won't be staying here."

"I understand," Emmett said standing up. "so I'll visit, as much as I can."

That was four days ago and we haven't gone one of those days without seeing Uncle Emmett. Sara just adores him and Danny is kind of standoffish with him at times, but Emmett is slowly but surly getting under his skin.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, I'm not sure which one is better, but Edward hasn't come around at all. No phone calls or visits. Part of me hates him for it. He knows now. He knows that he's a parent and he treats them like they don't exist. And part of me is grateful that he's not interfering with our lives. That part died on day six of his vanishing act.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen. I was sitting at the kitchen table, both my palms thrown over my eyes. In front of me was an open letter that I knew would come sooner or later. I just hoped and prayed that it would have came so much later. But I wasn't lucky, I never was. "What's this?" Jacob asked as I picked up the letter and held it out to him. I did not open my eyes for his reaction, but I knew that it was awful from the resounding bang and give of the drywall in my fathers' kitchen.

"Jake-" I started.

"That son of a bitch." He interrupted. "I knew it. I goddamn knew it."

"Jake please; don't freak out on me. I need you right now. I'm not strong enough for this. I can't do it without you. I need you and the kids need you."

"This is my fault." he blamed. "I wanted to have the goddamn wedding here."

"No,"

"I wanted it to be in this goddamn state. He would be ignorant of them if I hadn't persisted we have the wedding here. Now he wants to take away our babies; our daughter and our son. I won't allow it. God Bella, what kind of monster is he?"

"The worst kind. The kind that has money in his back pocket to get Jenks as his lawyer."

"J. Jenks?" I nodded. "But he's…."

"A power house? Yeah, he's certainly that. He's going to rip my life apart until he finds every hole and crack there is. I'm going to look like an unfit mother when he's done with me."

"You're a perfect mother and there is no way I'm going to let them say other wise. We're going to fight this baby; with everything we have we're going to fight him."

"We can't." I croaked.

"Why in heavens name can't we Isabella?" He knelt down in front of me, pulling my face between his strong hands. "Why can't we?"

"We don't have the-the funds Jacob. Think about it. With my job and yours, we have money to live comfortable. Our house will get paid off and the car notes, the bills, plus we're having a baby. That's going to put a big dent in the funds we already have. We can't afraid a lawyer for more then a few months. That'll be a waist when they quit after those few months are up."

"We can't just let him have them. We have to try something, anything. I'll worry about the house, and bills. We have to get a lawyer Babe."

"Why can't we just talk to him? Why can't _I_ just talk to him?"

"No, you are not talking to him alone. I won't allow it."

"Why not?" I demanded furiously. "He'll listen to me. Maybe we can even work something out without the lawyers. Jacob you have to allow me to try. If this works it'll be best for everyone. Just think about it."

He shook his head, his eyes focused on something in the distance. "I don't trust him around you. I don't like the way he speaks to you. The guy just rubs me the wrong way Bells."

"I'll be fine Jacob. I'll talk to him someplace public. Somewhere where he can't get out of hand. But you have to let me do this. I think it's the only way."

Rubbing his face harshly, he conceded. "Fine, but the moment he gets out of hand you call me and I'll be there as soon as possible. In fact, take the kids with you; go to the park. That place is always crowded. Try to get him to understand that the kids have a life at home. A life that he'll be destroying by doing this."

"I will, I promise."

~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~

The next day Sara, Danny and myself woke up early. I dressed the kids both in a nice pair of cardigans and in a plain white V-neck T. They looked great. After breakfast, I worked up enough courage and phoned the Cullen's.

Esme answered.

"Bella, dear."

"Morning Esme, I was just calling to speak to Edward, is he around?"

"Yes actually, hold on." The phone was quickly handed over by the sound of the rustling.

"Hello, Bella?"

"Edward. Look, I don't have much time, but I was wondering if you would like to meet me and the twins someplace? The park perhaps?"

"Sure, how about now? I'm pretty free now."

"That'll be great. Meet us in fifteen at Forks memorial."

"I'll be there." I hung up after his guarantee. I had to get my thoughts in order. We won't be alone, thank god for that. I know Jacobs worried about the way Edward talks to me but if I got him alone, I don't know if I'd be the one that would need Jacob for protection.

Sara and Danny were excited about the park. They sung funny rhymes as I drove.

"Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of posies…." They sung.

"Are we there yet?" Sara asked as I parked the car.

"Yes. Now lets go have fun."

Danny was out of his seatbelt before I could blink an eye. He insisted on helping Sara out, arguing that she was too slow to do it herself. I hunched my shoulders, unsure of why the park had this kind of affect on my son.

It wasn't long before I had the kids set up on the swing set and the slides while I watched from the closest bench. The park, to my surprise, was slightly empty. Besides my kids there were only four other children and two other parents. So it wasn't long before all the children, mine included, met up.

~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~

I looked at my watch for the third time and sighed. He was late. Not just two minutes late, but forty-three. I was at the point where the only thing that seemed reasonable was to call the kids in so we could go, but then I thought better of it. What if he comes and says I didn't show up? I don't want to give him any holes to fight with. So I stayed.

"Isabella!" came Edwards all too familiar voice. I turned my head to the right and caught a glimpse of him running towards me through a garden of wild flowers. "Isabella!" He called again. I stood. "Oh thank god. I'm so sorry I'm..." He exclaimed as he came to a stop in front of me.

"You're late." I reminded him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. My stupid rental car broke down. I had to call my dad for a lift, but he was in surgery so I had to call Alice who was in Port Angele's. I just ran here from my parents place."

"You could have called me and told me you were having trouble getting here. I would have met you some place closer to your parents house. The kids have been out for a long time and its beginning to get cold. We don't like them out when it's this cold."

"You brought them with you?" He asked excited.

"Well yes. Jacob thought it would be best if I did."

"_Jacob_ thought? But you didn't?" He asked sadly.

I sighed, sitting back in my now cold seat. "I don't have a problem with you being around them Edward. I'm fine with you knowing them. I'm fine with you loving them and caring for them, but I'm not fine with you trying to take them away from me." I said dangerously. "I'm their mother and you're honestly trying to take my babies away from me? How could you even consider something like that?"

He turned his face slightly, his left eye glancing at me while his right looked sullenly away. "Why are you trying to take them from me?" He asked quietly.

"I'm trying to do no such thing. You just wouldn't listen, like always. They have a life in Chicago. It's where they grew up. It's all they know. It's where their friends are. They didn't even know about this place before Jacob and I brought them here for the wedding. They didn't know about you or your parents, or even my dad. And now you're trying to thrust yourselves on them and at the same time take away their stability. I won't allow it. So if you're serious about taking legal action against Jacob and I, for custody of our kids, then go for it. But we will fight you one hundred percent of the way."

"That's not what I want Isabella." He said twisting himself towards me. "But you didn't really give me a choice. You're trying to move them out of the state."

"You don't even live in the state Edward. Why should I, we, why should we?"

"Then I'll move here. And so could you; a compromise."

"No, that's not possible. Jacob has his business back home and I have my job. The kids are already in school…"

"Then I'll come there. I'll move to Chicago."

"And do what?" I asked outraged. "There is no way you can possibly be serious."

"And why not?" He asked harshly. "My kids are there and there is nothing keeping me in Alaska. Or here, besides my parents who can visit as often as they would like. This is the only way I see this working with out lawyers Isabella. Me there, or you and I here. Your choice, your move."

* * *

I hope the long wait was worth it...Sorry if it wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moving forwards**

**Edward Cullen**

She sat next to me silently; her eyes watching Sara and Danny in the distance. And as she watched them I watched her. She'd matured beautifully sine the last time I'd seen her in high school; her cheekbones higher, her hips wider, her chest fuller. And she glowed. Even in this ridiculous weather, she glowed.

"I don't know Edward." She said warily. "I'll have to talk to Jacob about it. But moving our entire world just to fit you in it, it just doesn't seem worth it."

I winced at the cold tone of her voice. I suppose I deserve what ever it is she thinks of me now, but for that to keep me away from my kids…I don't think so.

"It's not about moving your world, or Jacobs. This is about _them_. And although I see where you are coming from with their lives being scrambled all over the place if I take the lawyer route, I need you to see where I'm coming from. Isabella…do you know what it feels like to go through life a ghost? To float amongst people and not actually interact with them? Well that was me before your wedding. Before I knew about them. Now I actually have not one reason, but two reasons why I should stop floating and actually be still. I want to get to know my kids Isabella. I want to be there for them and watch them grow up. I don't want to be _their_ Edward Senior."

She looked at me quickly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You're not him Edward." She assured me, reaching out slowly to take my hand. "You can't-"

"Mom, I want to go home." Danny demanded his tone inappropriate.

"Excuse me?" Isabella asked confused.

"Can we please go home?" he asked again, his tone lighter this time, less demanding. He didn't for one second look in my direction.

"Sure, hey look, Edward came all the way here to see you and Sara. Would you like to say hi to him?"

"No. I want to go home to _dad_." Danny said pointedly.

I went rigid beside her and she sighed, knowing that's exactly what Danny had intended to happen. This let me know that he wasn't as oblivious to me as he wanted me to think.

I know that my presence in their lives isn't 'idyllic' right now, but I was trying as much as I could. I just wished that I was getting the same effort from the other side of the fight. No one was really trying to make this work. I wanted in on my kids' life no matter the cost and Isabella wanted the life she'd had before I found out that we'd created lives together. She wanted the life she created with Jacob. We were both fighting for separate lives that the two that matter most, Sara and Danny, were being forgotten, just like my mother said.

"Look Isabella, I won't keep you much longer. I was thinking that maybe you, Jacob and myself could get together, maybe have dinner and talk. I know there is a lot I want to say to the both of you and a lot you want to say to me so we could possibly do that civically. Maybe even come to some kind of agreement. What do you say?"

She was silent for a moment, glancing from Sara to Danny.

"I think that that would be okay." She agreed.

"And you don't think that Jacob will have a problem with it?"

"Oh I'm sure he will." She said amused. "He's not your biggest fan right now, probably ever, but he'll do what's best for the kids. He always does."

"Thank you." I whispered with complete sincerity. "Well you should probably get these two out of this weather, it's getting chiller and I wouldn't want you guys to catch a cold. It was lovely seeing you again Sara and you too Danny. I'm sorry if I ruined your day."

Sara smiled kindly and Danny grunted. I didn't even know that someone his age knew how to grunt. But of course he would know, and he did it really, really well.

~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~

"How did it go?" Alice asked as she took her seat at the dinning room table. Everyone but Emmett was in attendance, conveniently enough.

"It went as well as could be expected. I was late, we talked, Danny hates me, and I offered to move to Chicago."

The clinks that erupted in the room as the forks hit the china plates were startling. I looked over to first my father- and than my mother. "Edward-" she began before I interrupted.

"Mom, if I have to move to another state to be apart of their lives than I will. They are…everything. Besides, I can't hide anymore. It's time I grew up and, as Emmett would say, grow a pair. Sorry." I apologized to my mother.

"But Chicago? It's so far." She complained. "Are you sure there are no other options?"

I nodded, holding her eyes and communicating silently that there isn't. "Jacob owns a business there and I know from experience that it'll be hell to move. The kids are already in school there and they have friends…What do I have in Alaska? And my job…I can do what I do from anywhere on the planet. If I do this, make this enormous sacrifice than maybe they'll make one just as big and I'll be able to have a real relationship with my kids."

I looked around the table for approval, getting it instantly from my sister and my father. I knew-when I reached my mother though-that she would be thinking about it intently. I was her son; her 'baby' and she didn't want me that far away.

"We'll visit as often as possible, if it comes to that." I smiled, reaching across the table for my mothers' hand.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. So what was Bella's response when this was offered?"

I smiled remembering her immediate answer. "She was totally against it. But she did say she'd talk to Jacob about it. Also she thought, well I thought, she agreed, that her, Jacob and I could have lunch and talk about everything amicably. I have no idea how that is going to go, but I had to give it a shot at least.

"I'm nervous that even if Bella and Jacob agree to let me see them without the interference of judges and lawyers-Danny wouldn't want to see me. You should have seen him today. He hates me so much. I think he gets that from me; the ability to hold grudges. Bella was never able to stay mad at someone for more than an hour. She was too kind-hearted."

I looked up after my moment of mind wonder and arched my brows in surprise. My mother was staring back at me, her right hand placed lightly to her lips, her face a mirror of shock. Than to my father-who was grinning knowingly-than to my sister who full out smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have that same look on your face now as you did the first time you ever spoke of Bella to us. It was the first time we ever saw admiration of that level from you. A few weeks later you were screaming how much you loved her." My mother said.

"I did love her."

"Yeah, you did and you still do. Edward, promise me you'll be careful? She's not a teenage girl anymore and you aren't a teenage boy. You both have kids now and she's married. Nothing other than a platonic relationship can ensue among you."

"I know mom. And I don't want that from her. I just want a chance with my kids. Besides, how can I ever forgive what she did? I loved her and she betrayed me."

~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~

"Thank you for meeting me Jacob, Isabella." I greeted as they both entered the private room at Bella's Italian's restaurant where I've been waiting patently for them for the last twenty-nine minutes. "I'm happy you both made it."

"Well, of course we did." Jacob answered as he helped Isabella take her seat. Once he was seated he continued. "Let's get straight to the point. Isabella told me about your proposal and I don't agree. I don't want you anywhere near my family, but for Isabella and our kids I'd have to say that you moving to Chicago would be best. The kids are already set up there and that's what they know as their home. And it would be next to impossible for me to move my businesses like that. And with the baby on the way-"

"Baby?" I asked confused.

"Yes," Jacob answered, slowing down in his rant. "Isabella didn't tell you?"

"Why would I Jacob? We haven't even told the kids yet. Besides, it's none of his business." She murmured.

"She's right," I interjected. "Sara and Danny are my only concerns. As far as everything, you have said Jacob, I agree. Thankfully, you do as well. Now I've already been searching for homes in the area you guys live in. I thought close would be best, but not too close. I don't want to impose. I just want to know them. I was also thinking that I could take them on some weekends and if you guys ever needed a babysitter I could watch them. Or I could-"

"Excuse me." Isabella asked and stood. I stood too, on reflex and watched as she rushed off towards the restrooms. I looked on in panic.

"She's fine." Jacob assured me. "It's the morning sickness. It seems to be worse this time around then it was with Sara and Danny."

"Was she sick a lot with Danny and Sara?" I asked in wonder. Jacob turned back to me and stared. His expression seemed puzzling and I didn't know why. Finally, he answered.

"Only every other day. I remember this one day that I took her to the beach. It was after weeks and weeks of her being on bed rest. She was feeling better and the doctors said it would be fine to take her out. I just couldn't let her be on her feet much. So I carried her. I think I tiled a little too much and she threw-up right on me. It was disgusting, and she felt like shit for doing it, but I assured and _reassured_ her that I was fine. That I would let her throw-up on me anytime she wanted to if she felt better after. She laughed so hard that she threw-up on me again."

I laughed, imaging Isabella spewing on Jacob. I have to say it sounds like something I would have paid money to see.

"Look, Jacob I know this is me stepping over my boundary, but how did she look while pregnant with the twins? How did she look?"

"Your right, you're stepping, but since you _are_ the one that did it to her…She looked beautiful. I'd never seen her look so beautiful. She glowed brighter than a comet. When I would turn the lights off at night, she would still be glowing. I'm looking forward to it again."

I nodded, wishing I could have been there to see it, but knowing that everything happens for a reason. I don't think I was supposed to be there. "So can you tell me a little more about Chicago, where you guys stay and such? I know that area, but not really."

"Sure." He replied and immediately began skimming over the area in which he and Isabella lives. "We live in a medium size division called Hidden Meadows. It's in the upper north side. The kids go to little Shaw Elementary school. My shop is about a mile or so from the school so I pick them up when they get out. I have a question for you now. Are you truly willing to give everything you ever worked for up to get to be with them?"

"Everything." I answered without a backwards thought. "I'll have my realtor close a deal on a house in your neighborhood soon. I'm selling my place in Alaska, but keeping my condo in Prague. I don't have any more major property out there, just an apartment here or there. Nothing too important, it's just that for business I travel, not a lot, but enough to need places to stay here and there. I'll cut back now that the twins are going to be around. I'm really looking forward to being with them and having them get to know me. I feel really good about this."

"Yeah, well I'm happy. They are everything to me and I can't let them get hurt. If you ever feel like this, being a parent- is too much for you and you want to leave for good, then I would rather you figure that out before they start to depend on you. Because once that happens you're in it for life and if you try to weasel your way out of this, I'll kill you."

"I assure you Jacob that I'm in this for life. My kids are going to _be_ my life. And if they ever so much as need a hand to hold I'll be there."

Isabella returned then, taking her seat next to Jacob once more. He cooed over her and I watched, secretly irritated that he got to hold her and comfort her while I had to watch on longingly. This guy had my family…he had everything that should have been important to me long ago, wrapped around his overly tanned finger.

"When are you guys leaving to go back to Chicago?" I asked, trying to get this over with quickly so I could prepare for this major move.

"Well, we plan on leaving as soon as things are established with you. We still have to take the kids school shopping and of course we have to get back to work. So lets get things settled and try to get a schedule worked out."

"I think that's agreeable. I was hoping to spend time with them, as much as possible. Um maybe I can keep them for a few days a week, maybe weekends?" I asked hopefully.

"Um…" She stumbled. "Well, the kids are kind of…not comfortable with you yet." My hope fell instantly. "But if you just give them some time..." She continued quickly, taking in my defeated posture. "Look, Sara, she'll come around first. She loves getting to know people and honestly she's already accepted that you are apart of her life. Danny is the wild card. He feels like your trying to take Jacobs place. He thinks your here to hurt his comfort zone, here to take him away from us. When you spend time with him, he'll accept you. But it has to be constant, you can't jump in and out of his life, their life. So, lets make a schedule."

"Lets make a schedule." I agreed.

"School, of course is Monday through Friday. I allow them four hours outside after school –which by the by-ends at 3:30. Jacob picks them up or if I'm heading home early I'll pick them up. We were thinking-I mean, I don't know your work schedule- but maybe if you're free every other week you could take them? I know that's a lot to handle, but if anything happens you can call any one of us and we'll be there quickly. What do you think so far?"

"I like that. I mean a week at a time with them would be amazing, more then I thought possible."

"Good…great. Also, since you'll be living in our neighborhood I was thinking we could have holidays together instead of them being here and there. We can alternate homes, like Christmas at your place and Thanksgiving at ours. Both sets of parents would be invited to both of our houses. Siblings included. Minor holidays like Labor Day and such could also be done together. Summer, well since we'll be living so close the kids can just walk to your place and mine and sleep wherever they choose. It's their summers and besides getting out of the house a few hours a day to play-I don't push them too much."

"That sounds perfect. Um…I don't know, however, what their reaction is going to be once they find out they'll be staying with me for an entire week. So maybe we can work up to the week? First, I can have play dates with them and then they can sleep over. What I'm nervously suggesting is that we should probably work up to the week long stays by letting them stay a few days a week first."

She nodded, smiling a bit. She really did glow with pregnancy. The energetic-ness of her now, made me wish enviously that I were there when she was carrying the twins. She must have been as beautiful then with two, as she was now with one. It truly was a site.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry about not writing for, well ever. Life...that's all I can really say._


	9. Chapter 9

**Moving forwards**

**Edward Cullen**

Moving was hell. I hated it more then I hated selling my condo in Alaska, but honestly, I would do it over and over again as long as I get to spend time with my kids; Sara who is…amazing and Danny who is…very much so reluctant, but truly, truly astounding.

I moved one block down from Isabella and Jacobs home. If I stepped out my front door, walked into the street and looked down I could see their house. It wasn't something I made a habit of. Actually I've only been to their home once or twice. Other then that Danny and Sara, who insist that they can do it all by themselves, walks to me while I watch them from the street. Once they reach me, we wave bye to Isabella, who is usually the one to see them off and then we go inside for a week of toys, laughter and maybe even a smile from Danny. Though, he smiles with his sister all the time, its me that he hides it from occasionally. Shit, half the time he refused to even look at me.

When Danny found out that he would be staying with me for a while and then for a week at a time he went ballistic. A full on temper-tantrum. Isabella took away every one of his toys; he was spanked and then rightfully grounded. Yes, my seven-year-old son was grounded.

After two months, Danny started to let his guard down around me, infinitesimal, but still, there was a slight kink in his armor. I think it was my constancy. He saw me all the time. And just recently Isabella has allowed them to come home with me on some of her appointed days. I was so excited and the kids were just as thrilled, or at least Sara was. But they would eventually end up at their moms at the end of the night. It left me quite lonely.

Their schooling was going excellent as well. I loved being able to pick them up and drop them off at school. Their teacher, however…Jessica Stanley made that pleasure almost regrettable. I've never been so shamelessly sought after and all around disgusted, but just recently, she's been backing off. I actually like her more for it.

Christmas is in three weeks and as suggested by the 'Blacks' it will be at my house. And since the kids are with Isabella that week my mother, father, sister and brother will be staying with me at my place. Charlie will be staying with Isabella and Jacob.

Since it's Christmas and dinner will be at my house, and I cannot cook, Isabella offered to come over and cook Christmas dinner. Jacob was of course livid that Isabella and I would be spending so much time together, and _I_ was just really surprised by her offer. I accepted, of course, so on Christmas Eve Isabella and the kids would be over at my house helping with our Christmas dinner. I guess in a roundabout way it was always supposed to be like that-Isabella, our kids, and me. Too bad it's only for a few hours instead of forever.

**MF**

"So we have the ham, the dressing, the potatoes, the gravy, the green-bean casserole, the yams, and of course three different types of pie. Is that everything?" Isabella asked as she went over each dish, scrutinizing them until they were Isabella perfect. My mother-who'd also been in the kitchen all morning with Bella-just smiled at me and rolled her eyes. She knew what Isabella was like in the kitchen.

Christmas came earlier then any of us were expecting. In fact, it totally slipped my mind until Isabella commented on the lack of Christmas spirit that seemed to be lingering around my house. The next day I went out and bought Christmas spirit. The checkout person thought I'd gone nuts.

My parents arrived a week before and my brother and sister came out three days ago. When I informed my mother that Isabella would be cooking, she was surprisingly okay with it. They both seemed to be okay with it and hours later, I'd walked in the kitchen to find the both of them laughing together over the past. The sight itself startled me. But, I quickly recovered and looked on as if in a parallel universe. Is this how it would have been if Bella and I'd raised our kids together and the baby she carried now was mine? Is this how it would have been if we'd never been apart, if I weren't a dumbass?

I silently walked out, shaking my head as I went. thoughts like that didn't get me to the place I envisioned. It only gets me into bigger shit, shit that hurts more then it should.

In the living room I walked in on loud cheers and grown men in utter chaos. Surprisingly Chef Swan was at center of the loud cheers and I'll give you two guesses as to who was at the center of the overall chaos.

"Emmett, chill out bro. My kids are taking a nap upstairs. If you wake them up early, you _are_ going to entertain them while everyone else watches the game."

"Like I'd really turn down the chance to hangout with my favorite little people. And listen to you, sounding all fatherly. Keep it up, I like it." He smiled, before turning back to the television. Happy about my brothers' subtle complement, a small grin graced my face. It stayed there for a good thirty seconds before I noticed Jacob scowling at me. With a lifted eyebrow, I dared him to speak his mind.

I haven't seen a lot of Jacob over the past few months. Isabella has been handling with any and every thing that has to do with the twins and me. I prefer it that way, but a part of me thought that because of the twins that Jacob would at least try to make an effort with me. I mean it would make situations like these, when we have to see each other, easier for not just us, but our family in kind. Anytime I'd asked about him Isabella would just brush the question off with a 'he's fine' sort of answer. I just smile and change the subject to something else. But according to Sara, Jacob isn't around as much anymore. _"He's very, very busy at work, Daddy." _The fact that she called me _daddy_ had me forgetting all about who Jacob Black even was.

When Jacob didn't say anything, I turned back to the television and watched The Packers massacre The 49ers. We were three minutes into the second quarter when Sara came stumbling down the steps. She rubbed her eyes and then very deliberately walked over to me, climbing into my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes once more. I smiled in her hair as I wrapped my arms around her.

Not six minutes after she settled back into a peaceful sleep did Danny come down. He yawned then opened his eyes owlishly. He looked at Jacob, then his grandfather, and uncle, then me seeming outright confused. I chuckled then nodded my head towards Jacob. Danny understood me instantly and hurriedly clambered over to his step-dad. Taking a page from Sara's book he was out like a light minutes later.

At the end of the second quarter, mom and Isabella came in with refills, beer for everyone. I opted out, not wanting to drink around my kids and truly not wanting to spend my first Christmas with them in a drunken-football haze. I want to remember every moment with them. And since they haven't even opened their presents yet, I know that many smiles and much laughter from them is in my near future.

The kids woke fully during the end of the fourth quarter. Sara and I shared a few secret whispers while Danny crawled into his Grandpa Charlies lap, and talked softly with him for the remainder of the game. Once the game ended, the women were ready for everyone to join them in the dining room for dinner.

As my family took a seat, the chief and the Blacks now included in that category-I just took it all in. Last year around this time, it was just my sister, brother, my parents and myself sitting around my parents table back home laughing about the things that'd happened to us over the year. This year-I have two of the most beautiful additions-and their mother as a bonus. Therefore, when I was asked to say the prayer I made sure that I let everyone know just how content I was about how this year turned out for me. I let them all know just how it couldn't have been better and how much I was looking forward to the many, many years to come.

"So Edward," Alice began, creating an opportunity for the awkwardness that ensued after my prayer to dissipate into something along the lines of easy conversation. "How has work been going since the move?"

"Fine, great actually. A few days ago, the Crown Prince of Dubai himself contacted me. He wants to talk to me about becoming a potential client of mine. I am flying out this weekend. I will be back-hopefully by Wednesday evening."

"You're leaving?" Danny accusingly snapped, glaring daggers at me.

"Yes, just for a few days Danny. I'm going out of town."

"For what?" he demanded.

"Business, I'll be back in time to pick you guys up from moms on Thursday. Remember, we have to get ready for the fire show at the park on Sunday. You and Sara are going to spend those two days with me and your Aunt and uncle and your grandparents. Then on Sunday we're going to meet up with your mom and Jacob at the Park." He stared at me for a minute or two-everyone around us remanding quiet to allow us to have our conversation. They all knew that my relationship with Danny was still somewhat rocky and they were giving us a chance to better it in this moment.

"Maybe you should just stay wherever your going." He murmured before standing from the table and taking the stairs one at a time. Isabella, Jacob, Charlie and my mother jumped up to follow him. I shook them all off and stood myself.

"I think it's about time that he and I finally talked about all of this-get it out in the open. Please, keep eating. I'll try to get us back down before dessert."

I found Danny in his room sitting in the middle of his bed. His legs were folded Indian style, his hands sitting limply between them. He looked so much like the seven year old that he was with an extra ounce of depression added to him, that it literally broke my heart. I just wanted to go to him and hug the shit out of him-tell him that I'll always be here for him no matter what. But I knew that me touching him would probably only piss him off more. So I settled for sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for a sign; from him-for myself, from the man upstairs. When none came, I realized that this was put to me and there was no easy way out of this.

"You want to tell me what that was about down there?" I asked softly.

Nothing

"Look Danny, I can't fix this-" I motioned slowly between himself and myself then gently turned my body to face him a little more. "If you don't tell me what to fix. I know I don't do the right things all the time, and I know I don't say the right things as well, but I'm trying here Danny. And you probably don't believe me when I say this, but I really, _really_ do love you and Sara, with all of my heart."

"Do you really?" he murmured.

"Do I really what?"

"Do you love us?" he asked frankly.

"Yes, with all of my heart." I assured him firmly. "I know that I wasn't here when you guys were younger, but I didn't know about you. Had I known that you and Sara existed, there's not a being in the world that would have kept me away from you, do you understand that?"

"No, I don't understand how you weren't here when we were born. How come you weren't here?"

Signing, I turned to face him completely, his little pleading, gleaming eyes shining back at me confusingly. How was I supposed to explain something like this to my son? How does one do something like this? I mean, is he even going to understand me?

"Okay, I'll try to explain what happened and if you don't understand, I want you to tell me to stop and explain it better-okay?" after he nodded I began.

"When your mom and I were in big kids school we met and fell in love. Understand?" He nodded again. I continued. "We dated for a really long time, but things didn't workout between us and I moved away. During that time, your mom found out that she was pregnant with you and your sister, but she couldn't find me to tell me."

"She lost you?"

"Yes, sort of. She lost all of my numbers and emails and important information stuff, okay." Another nod. "Then when you were born, your mom was dating Jacob, so he stepped in as your father until your mother could find me again. That's how you know him better. When Jacob and mom decided to go to forks to visit your grandfather and to get married, mom ran into Aunt Alice. When that happened, Alice called me and told me that there were two very important people that I just had to meet. So I jumped on a airplane and flew all the way to Fork to meet you. When I saw you and Sara for the first time, I knew I would do anything to be in your lives forever. And that's what I'm doing Danny. Whatever it takes, I'll do to keep you and Sara for as long as I live."

"But you said your going away." He insisted.

"For work. And it's only for a few days. I'll be back." I promised him.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry, but I have to."

"Can Sara and I come with you?" a rush of air whooshed from my body. I was not expecting that.

"Um…"

"Dessert boys!" Isabella yelled form downstairs.

"How about some pie and ice-cream?" I quickly asked, latching onto the distraction Isabella unknowingly threw my way.

"No, I want to go with you to work. Can we come?"

"That's a really loaded question Danny. One we'd have to talk to mom and Jacob about. How about we go down and you get started on that?" he nodded enthusiastically, surprisingly throwing his arms around my neck, and hugging me tight. It was a far cry away from wishing me to death. Something he did a lot when he first started spending time at my place.

**MF**

"Are you out of your mind Edward? Dubai?" Isabella yelled. "You want to take the kids to Dubai?"

"Sort of, look, he asked me if he could go and I didn't know what to say."

"_No_, that sounds about reasonable to Me." she screeched.

"Well, give me a solid reason why I can't take them?" I reasoned.

"It's a third world country to begin with. They'd be in danger."

"Isabella, we're not going to a war zone and Dubai is _not_ a third world count-"

"_We're_ not going anywhere. You're going, not them."

"I find that debatable. They'd be safe Bella. It will be just like a four-day vacation. They'd swim in the ocean-play on the beach. Hangout at the house and eat junk food all day. I'm just joking." I said quickly, cutting off her would be protest. "But they would have fun. That I'm not lying about. We'd even take the company jet."

"What exactly is it that you do?" she inquired.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I grinned. She rolled her eyes. "You could come to?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean just think of it; sunny beaches, blue water, a entire house to lounge around in. A house, I might add, that's sitting right on the beach. A vacation for the ages."

"No, I can't and I don't want to the kids to go either. And what about Jacob, he'd be here alone. No."

"Are you telling me about him so I'd invite him too? Because, I just do not see that happening. Don't give me that look. I've tried with that guy more then I've ever had to try with Charlie and _he's_ _your_ dad. Jacob isn't _anybodies_ dad. Well yet." I corrected, looking down at her swelling everyday belly.

"Don't start this Edward." She begged.

"Start what, the guy is a class-A prick and I just don't get it. I know I was a douche at the end there with you, but come on. What the fuck is his problem? I haven't hit on you once-haven't even batted an eyelash and he just mean-mugs me like he's lost his dick at my feet and desperately needs it back. What the fuck do you see in him?"

"Jacob does not mean-mug you. And he's an amazing person. That's what I saw in him-sees in him. And he's a terrific step-dad to Danny and Sara."

"Not from what I've heard."

"What does that mean?" she demanded. "Has the kids told you differently?"

"Nothing sadistic, if that's what you mean. Just that step daddy dick isn't around as much as he used to be. Seems work has been taking up all his time and attention. I think my kids are starting to fell neglected by step daddy dick. You might want to give him a heads up about that. Look Isabella please just think about it. And if letting step-dad galore tag along then that's fine too. But I really think this would be good for me and Danny and I want things to be good between the two of us. I love that little boy so much, but half the time he thinks I'm the gum stuck to the bottom of his sketchers."

"I'll think about it, if-you think about making things between you and Jacob better."

"Yeah, yeah I'll try. But Bella, I'm only trying _once_ more. Once he pricks out then I'm done. Got me?"

"Got you." And she did. She got me.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry I've been gone, but-well, that's life. I hoped you liked the chapter._ And if by any chance people are still reading this story, I just want to tell you guys that things are about to get good. I hope. LoL have a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Moving Forwards**

**Isabella Black**

Jake wasn't having it. To me, after a few days of mulling over the _idea_ of a family vacation in Dubai, Dubai started to sound like a realistically good idea. A little sun, a few beaches, seeing my kids smile again-all that equal good idea in my non-nebulous head.

However, Jake didn't think so.

Two nights after Christmas, after I'd done my nightly routine and climbed into bed beside Jake, I'd tentatively brought up the idea of joining Edward in Dubai. Jake almost lost it entirely.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him, and I can't throw that son of a bitch far. There is no way in the world that we're going on a vacation with _him_." he'd argued.

"Jacob, I think this is a really good idea. The kids really want to go. He has invited us as well, so we can stay together as a family. Besides, we will mostly have the house to ourselves. He's there for business. He just wants to spend time with the twins."

"More time," Jake spat bitterly. "He spends almost every waking second with them. At the rate he's going they're going to start calling him daddy and then who the hell will I be?"

I blinked up at him-at an utter loss for words. As far as I knew, not one of the kids has called Edward dad, _or_ daddy, yet. That title resides with Jacob. But the thought that the kids could, or mostly likely _will_ start calling Edward dad or _daddy_ freaked me out to some extent. But at the same time, it wasn't completely in a ghastly way-it sort of _thrilled_ me, but only just slightly.

I know, it's possibly wrong-because of my husband-to feel a sort of repressed joy that _finally_-the kids were accepting Edward, but a part of me just finds it so…superb-feels so '_about time_' about it, that I can't quite find the same dissatisfaction in it as Jacob.

Edwards really proven himself these last few months, and upon realizing that a few months back, the hatred and ill health I wished upon him dissipated with the past. It all paled in comparison to the amazing job that he's been doing with Sara and Danny. It's not that I want him to be the most important male figure in their life, I want him and Jacob to _share_ that job. What I want is for everyone to accept everyone. I want us to be one big happy family. And from where I'm sitting the only one-and rightfully so-I think, that doesn't want that is Jacob.

But why?

Besides his thoughts of Edward coming in and swooping up his entire family, why does he have such a problem with being a content family? Yes, it's hard to share the kids, but for the sake _of_ the kids I would have thought he would want to put all this behind us and start a new chapter. I guess I was wrong.

But honestly, if anyone should be hurt or hateful towards Edward, it should be me. But I'm over it. I no longer detest the man. On some level, we're actually friends. So why is Jacob so against-even the _idea_ that Edward and the kids are getting closer. Jacob is always going to be daddy. And when the baby is born, he'll _really_ be a daddy, times three.

"Jacob, you'll always be daddy to them. Right now, Edward is just a trustworthy friend. He's just _barely_ grown on Danny. And yes, Sara likes him a lot, but isn't that what we want for them? To like and trust him? He's not going anywhere Jacob, you know that and I know that, and so does the kids. You need to figure out a way to get along with Edward babe. I don't want to walk in here with the kids one day and see you two going at it. I won't put up with that. So for _me_ and for your _family_ talk to him."

Jacob did not talk to him.

We only had one more day to make up our mind and then Edward would be on his way to Dubai. Instead of trying to do as I'd asked, he ignored my suggestion completely.

His response when I asked him why he didn't go see Edward after work or before work, _'I had to be at the garage early Bell, there was a car that was due for pick up before noon and we had a lot more to do on it.'_

And after work? I had asked him. _'I'm tried as hell babe. I just want to sleep.'_ So I told him fine, sleep. I'll pack. And that's where we were, arguing about the trip I now really wanted to take.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no excuse for you right now. I specifically asked you to do this, not for you or your man pride, but for your family and for me especially. The fact that you totally disregarded my wishes gives me the right _right now_ to do the same to you. We are, as a family, going on an all paid vacation to Dubai and you are going to be on your best behavior in front of Edward and thank him in kind for doing this for us."

He jumped from the bed, fuming. "Like hell we are. We're not fucking going with him, and I won't repeat myself."

"To hell with you, I'm not a goddamn straw. I do not and will not bend at your every wish. Particularly not when you couldn't even talk to someone for me-for the kids. Who, by the way, really wants this. And I for one will not be disappointing them. Their bags are already packed in Edwards car. He said we could bring ours in the morning." I moved around him, packing the essentials. I would have to buy a new swimsuit there. My baby belly was overwhelmingly huge for me to sport my older one.

"We're not going Isabella. I _forbid_ this."

"Good thing we're in the year 2012 and not 1955.

"Yes, I am your wife. Yes, I will support you in all that you do. Yes, I will love you unconditionally. No, I'm not a fucking pet you can train. No, you do not control me. No, you will not and never even attempt again to forbid me to do something. And no, with the attitude you recently have you are not going on vacation. But yes, I am and so are the kids. I will not pass up this opportunity because my husband is being a douche. Now if you'll pardon me, I have more packing to do."

We left around five in the morning to catch our flight. As promised, Edward had a private jet, sorry, the company jet. It was located in a deserted part of the airport. I'd never been anywhere near that part of the airport. Not even when flying, so I was surprised when he didn't park the car in one of the designated lots, but drove right up to the plane, stopped the car and asked us to bored the little plane while he spoke to a few people that were mulling around the jet.

Waking Danny and Sara, yet again, was the worst. They were both grumpy and surprisingly enough they wanted Edward. Sara even called him daddy. My god was Jacob going to die. I, myself, could only stare at her stupefied.

"Hey," I whirled around, startled to hear Edward so near. "why aren't you guys boarding?" He asked amused at my facial expression, I'm sure.

"She…has she been calling you daddy this entire time?" I asked, still so, so stunned.

"She's only done it twice." He said softly with a stupid, goofy grin planted on his face. "The first time was on Christmas and the second time was yesterday when you were dropping off their bags. If it bothers you, I'll ask her to stop…" he trailed off, his face scrunching in distaste.

"No," he started again, shaking his head. "I won't. I _am_ her dad Isabella. And I know, I _know_ that Jacob was there for them when I wasn't. But she's mine. And so is Danny. They are _my_ kids. His is on the way." He pointed, almost harshly, towards my stomach. "So if she wants to call me dad, or daddy, or papa, or whatever else, she can, because I am _all_ of those things. And I won't let anyone take that away from me."

"I'm not…I mean I don't want to take that away from you, from any of you. By _that_, I mean Jacob as well, but it seems like you _do_.

"I admit I was surprised to hear her say it. I mean, she just called you _daddy_. How monumental is that? It's huge Edward. But the fact that you're claiming to be the _only_ father she has-_they_ have…no, that's not right Edward. They have Jacob too, and you have to respect that relationship just as I respect the relationship they have with you, they're biological father. So, like I was saying. I don't have a problem with them calling you dad or any other form of the word. In some ways I'd wished for them to someday see you as just that. And to hear them say it… You just don't know how happy I am- not just for them, but for you too."

"So you're not…angry?" he asked hesitantly.

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, I'm not angry Edward. I'm really happy about the way things have been going lately. Unfortunately, I do have to acknowledge the big purple elephant near the plane. When you first found out about them I thought that all our lives were about to be ruined. I know-" I said quickly, interrupting his would be protest. "I was wrong. I was wrong about many things.

"God, Edward, I should have looked for you, any of you. I just wanted…you had hurt me so much Edward…I thought we were it. And then you just, crushed me. And, you know the funny thing? I still don't know _why_ you did it. I mean, I remember you saying that you didn't want to be in Forks anymore. That you didn't want to be with _me_ anymore. You said, you didn't want to get tied down in a small town and if you were with me then that was exactly what was going to happen. I was born for a small, closed in town. That's what you told me."

"Isabella…"

"No, let me finish. You're better than that town, better than me. Do you remember saying that? We're done, you said. I hope you can find happiness here, but I never can. That's what you said to me Edward, do you remember? And that look, that hateful, insufferable look that you gave me before you walked away. God, you made me feel so disgusting, so dirty. And then you were gone. You didn't even give me a legit reason why.

"I never looked for you because I knew that one day you would know about them and I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to suffer how you made me suffer. So, when you found out, initially I was odious toward you. God, just the sight of you made me go nuts. But when I found out why you were there, at my wedding, I wanted you to hurt so badly. I wanted you to see how amazing they were without you, and that was wrong of me. It was wrong, so wrong. So for my part, I'm sorry. For the time you missed with Danny and Sara, I am sorry."

He blinked at me for several minutes before looking away. But I saw, I saw his watering eye in the hazy green.

"Um, lets just get the kids and get on the plane." He said, not looking at me. "We have a schedule to keep with and we have about a sixteen hour flight. I have some calls-"

"Edward," I begged, lightly grabbing his arm as he moved to pass me. "Please-"

"Don't, just don't, not right now. I have so much… look, if we talk right now, I'll come off as a prick. I'll be Jacob number two." He said, a weak non-comical chuckle following. "There is so much from that time that I want to talk about with you, stuff that I too am sorry about. But to hear you say that you kept Sara and Danny away from me as a punishment. That's low…even for you _Beanie_." I gasped-he smiled. It did not reach his eyes.

"So, lets just get on the Jet, buckle the kids down, and then when we're safe to move about the cabin, we can put the kids in the bedroom in the back of the jet and we can talk why they're asleep. Okay?"

He begged, pleading with me to agree to this. I nodded my head and let him go. Together we gathered the kids while the staff that I'd completely forgotten about, grabbed our bags and helped us board the jet.

My head was whirling. He called me Beanie. Beanie, his nickname for me. Every time we made love he'd say, he'd say, '_fuck, I love you Beanie. Do you hear me Bella, I fucking love you.'_

Oh my my.

Upon entering the jet, I was struck with awe. It was absolutely beautiful. The seats, crisp and cream. The carpet, also cream and seemingly lush. There were two long sofa's one against each wall of the cabin. There were two square tables, four chairs at each table. It was amazing.

Edward took my hand and led me through the first, second, and third cabin. All looking similar to the first. We ended up in the fourth cabin, closer to the bedroom. There, three unfamiliar individuals greeted us. Two men and a young woman.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, Ma'am. I'm Peter your pilot." He addressed me. "This is Gill your co-pilot and this is Charlotte, your attendant. I just want to assure you that everything is looking good and the weather is ostensibly perfect the entire time we're to be airborne. However, we do have to make a quick stop in England as requested, but other then that we should mostly be in the air. If you would please take your seats. We should be lifting off in moments."

After we first, buckled the kids in, then ourselves, we sat and waited for further instructions from Peter. It wasn't long before he warned us that we would be taxiing down the landing field. Then we just were. At however many miles per hour, we were speeding down the airfield, the plane jerking us farther into our seats. I held on to my armrest and prayed that we would be in the air soon. I hated liftoffs and loved landings. There was nothing like being on solid ground.

Once sturdily in the air we were given the okay to move about the cabin. Edward took that as the all right to relocate the kids. I tried to offer my help. But he insisted on doing it himself. I let him.

It wasn't ten minutes later before he was once again sitting in front of me, trying to get comfortable. Unfortunately, for him, I was ready for answers. And today, he was finally going to give them to me.

Now, where do I start?

Oh yes, "Edward, how long had you been thinking of leaving me?"

* * *

_A/N:_** Things should start to be looking up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read the very important A/N down below! ****Moving Forwards**

* * *

**Isabella Black **

**Now...****Previously on Moving Forwards…**

_It wasn't ten minutes later before he was once again sitting in front of me, trying to get comfortable. Unfortunately, for him, I was ready for answers. And today, he was finally going to give them to me._

_Now, where do I start? Oh yes, "Edward, how long had you been thinking of leaving me?"_

* * *

"It wasn't like that." He refuted.

"Then how was it?" I snapped, scowling. "You had to have been thinking of it before hand. I mean, you literally left the same day you broke it off with me. So, how long did it take you to say, I'm going to screw over Bella to the point I know she's mentally unable to love another man as long as she lives? It wasn't sudden, so just tell me the truth Edward."

He frowned, searching, grasping for the right words. None seemed to come and he went still, eyes glazing with the past flashing across them.

"You have no words?" I ask boldly, my voice powered with frustration and condescension. "Of course you don't. You didn't then and you don't now. But fortunately for me, I wasn't so screwed that I didn't find someone else who loves me just as hard as you ever did." I stood from my seat, and quickly made my way through the third and second cabin until I was seated alone and distraught in the first cabin. I needed time. Then a thought crossed my mind. A thought that had me rolling my eyes and chuckling as I settled further in my seat. Maybe Jacob was right, I shouldn't have come on this trip.

Three hours into the flight, the kids woke up. Edward must have told them that I'd wondered off because they both fond me sitting alone in the first cabin, staring out the window. I smiled at their morning hair. They were getting so big, nearly eight now. My goodness.

Edward joined us not long after the twins settled in. It was…um…uncomfortable to say the least. He tried to catch my eyes, to apologize with a look. I knew him once, really well in fact. So I knew his M.O. and I wasn't falling for it. No, if he wants to apologize, then an explanation for what happened all those years ago needs to come from his mouth.

Right before we landed in London, for something Edward had to pick up, I called Jacob-to let him know that we were fine and had landed in London safely. He didn't answer. I tried twice more, the second when we fueled the jet, and the third, after we took off again. Still, I got nothing. I left a message.

'_I know you're angry with me, but you should take solace from the fact that… maybe you were right and this was a bad idea. I really, really wish you were here. I love you and here, the kids want to say hi.'_

'_Hi, dad!'_ Danny and Sara yelled loudly into the phone. I smiled. Edward frowned. I hung up.

The rest of the flight was spent in a sort of compromise. Edward and I engaged in conversation around the kids, but as soon as they scampered off to another part of the airplane-it was back to the cold-shoulder; via my shoulder. It lasted the entire flight.

"Welcome to Dubai." Greeted a tan skinned brunet with a wide, Crest white-strip smile. She handed every one a lay and immediately my thoughts went to Hawaii. And since Dubai was not Hawaii, I passed, the kids did not.

Walking down the stairs of the plan and onto the runway I became dizzy, my balance off. Edward caught me before the situation could get worse. He steadied me, and once the vertigo passed, he released me. Still, with a cautious hand slightly against my lower back, he walked me over to an awaiting limo, the driver generously opening the door for us. Edward left me, and went back to the aircraft for the kids that stood, anxiously waiting for him at the top of the stairs. If their excited smiles were any indication of how this vacation would be… lets just say that I'm going to need at least twenty-four hours of sleep.

****MF****

"Wow," Danny whispered, as we walked into the very expensive face brick house that would be housing us for the weekend. The prince of Dubai has really gone all out-if I do say so myself.

"This is beautiful Edward." I told him as he entered the house behind me.

"Yeah, the Prince uses it when he wants to feel like a 'commoner.' He said we can stay as long as possible. I assured him that four to five days would be all. There are four bedrooms. Isabella, you can of course take the master. Danny, Sara you can take the two rooms to the right. I'll take the room in the back of the house. Why don't you guys go check them out. I'll get the rest of our things."

Following Edwards directions, I walked into the most stunning room I had ever seen. The walls a light blue, the linens a soft feather white, the carpet, my god, the carpet… I quickly took my sandals off to feel if it was as soft and fluffy as it looked. It was better.

I walked through the room, going into the large walk in closet, the stocked bathroom. It was all so overwhelmingly grand. Then I walked out onto the stone balcony attached to my room, the view, awe-inspiring. To my left and right, were miles and miles of beach as far as my eyes could see and water-clear aqua for miles right in front of me. Edward wasn't lying. We were right there, on the beach.

I was in my room for a good twenty minutes before I could pull myself away to see if the kids were okay in their rooms. They were, more than okay actually. Sara just adored her room. Which contained a king sized canopy bed that just about swallowed her whole. Danny was the same, though his bed wasn't a canopy. It was more of a Portobello, dark brown and leather really summed it up. He really liked it, so much so that he wanted his room transformed when we're back home. I smiled indulgently at him and walked away.

"How about you guys get ready and we'll hit the beach." I called behind me as I went back to my room. I closed the room door on loud excited squeals.

My kids were amazing and they made my entire vacation what it was, an Adventure. And having Edward there wasn't at all awkward like I feared it would be after our semi talk on the plane. He was very attentive to the kids, even putting his work aside when they wanted to do things. They explored a lot around the island, meeting cultures unknown to them.

I think their biggest adventure came when the Prince and Princess of Dubai stopped by on their way to a function. Sara was over the moon to meet a real princes, playing with her hair and her Jewry. I think Danny was just as excited meeting her seeing as his cheeks turned puce when she kissed him goodnight, promising to visit again. The poor Prince was completely forgotten, his wife stilling the children's attention all around.

I think it was on our third day that Edward started to act weird. He fidgeted _a lot_. Then he would open his mouth, turn to face me. I would give him my full attention but he would turn away quickly with an outright defeated look on his face. It was all very ridicules.

It was on the evening of the fourth day, the kids splashing safely in the ocean, when Edward I felt Edward plop down beside me with an airy sigh. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him impatiently. Then his words just about confound me.

"There's something important I'd like to discuss with you tonight, after the kids are asleep. Are you willing?"

Squinting my eyes at him, I cautiously nodded my head. This man was driving me nuts.

Enjoying the rest of the day became a chore for me, my mind anxiously exploring into what Edward would or would not say. Waiting for _the talk_ was proving to be more than a little taxing.

****MF****

After the kids were both down for the night, safely tucked away in there bed I met Edward out back on the patio. He said there was something important he'd like to discuss with me and I was just calm enough to allow him the opportunity, hopping ahead of hope that it was finally time for _him_ to discuss our past and that he had answers to my earlier questions.

"I don't know where to start." He confessed as soon as I stepped onto the patio. Wiping his hair from his face as the airstream whipped around us, he looked over at me.

I didn't even pretend that I didn't know what he was referring to. And I sure as hell was ready to talk this out. So I asked, "How about giving me the why first? Why did you decide to leave in the first place?"

Frustrated, he sighed deeply. When he released his breath, his shoulders hunched and he started. "I'd found out about what happened, with you…and with Tyler…and with Eric. I'd found out and I'd wanted out."

The mention of those two, the mere utterance of their names had the hair on the back of my neck standing up and my hands shaking. He knew. He knew and the bastard left me. He just…left me.

"So that's it," I whispered, my eyes watering on queue. I pulled my sweater tighter around me, protectively. "You found out about those two fuckers and you decided that I'd asked for it like half the town did and you left me."

"I left you because you slept with them, plain and simple. I thought we were waiting for each other and you…you didn't wait for me. I know you weren't a virgin when we slept with each other. You didn't bleed…afterwards…."

"God, please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me you're not being serious right now. Are you Edward, are you being serious?" I screeched.

"Of course I'm being serious. I loved you with everything I had and you betrayed me with those two fuckers. How could you do that to me, to us?"

Laughing hysterically, I reached out to slap him. My hand connected with a loud thwat. "I'm going on about how you left me because I didn't bleed you fucker. I mean, are you seriously telling me that you left me because there was no proof of my virginity the next morning? Because if you are, and you knew what had happened to me…I swear to god I'll hate you forever."

"I was already planning on leaving. At least my parents were. You doing what you did just sealed the deal for me. Once I got the proof that I needed, I was out."

"That _proof_ being you sleeping with me to see if I would _bleed_, correct? You're unbelievable. Do you have any idea the strength it took me to even think about sleeping with you non-the-less go through with it? Do you know what they…." And then it occurred to me, that maybe, just _maybe_ he _didn't_ know. I knew Edward…I'd been the only one in the world to really know him, and I knew that he wasn't the bastard standing before me spewing this shit. Not if he actually knew the facts.

"Tell me, what did you hear about T-Tyler and E-Eric. What were the rumors you heard?"

"That while I was away you went to that party at Laurens. You told me you weren't going to go but you went anyways. I heard that the entire night you hung out with Tyler and Yorky, and that sometime during the party the three of you disappeared. I heard that Stanley and Mallory found you three not long after, in Laurens bed, going at it like rabbits. Everything and one else totally forgotten about."

"And where did you hear that fucking tale from? Because that's what it was Edward, a fucking tale."

"Jessica-"

"Wrong," I yelled. "See, that was your first mistake. Keep up Edward, you only have two more chances. Jessica Stanley had been after you since the moment you stepped on Forks grounds. You were all she ever talked about. But you never noticed her, you noticed me. She has hated me ever since. What next?"

"I don't want to play a fucking game with you Isabella-"

"Wrong, one more chance Edward. Your slacking babe, you should really pay attention.

"Of course you want to play a game with me. That's all you've been playing since the moment you concocted your elaborate scheme to get into my panties. I'm starting to think that it was all a scheme. I mean why the fuck not. You wanted out, Jessica and Lauren wanted in. T-Tyler and E-Eric always wanted in my panties. Everyone got what they wanted but me. No, no I got nightmares and tainted skin. I got hot showers in the middle of the night because I always felt so dirty. I got to see a therapist because I was so messed up. I got two kids who's father wasn't there, because he believed a bunch of fucking rumors instead of coming to me. I got the backlash and the ridicule while everyone else got off scoot free. Well, except for Tyler and Eric who as of now is still in prison.

"Did you know that Edward. Did you know that they are _still_ in prison for what they did? Jessica and Lauren also had to serve a sentence, but it was more community service than anything else being first time offenders and all. Did you know that I saw her, Lauren-when I was in Forks before my wedding? She actually had the moral fiber to come up and talk to me. Stupid bitch.

"Hey, guess what, I've only counted two so far. You have one more chance Edward. Would you like to go for it, huh? Guess what the problem is now that you have so many fucking clues?"

"Isabella-" he tried before I cut him off again. You would guess that the stupid asshole would learn, but I guess he never does.

"Wrong! Strike three Edward. You are out! I was not the fucking problem. You were. Do you want to know what they did to me that night? What Jessica and Lauren _forgot_ to tell you? Angela wanted to go to the party but she didn't want to go alone. She called me. And me being the good friend that I am, I went with her. I forgot to call you to tell you. That was my only fault that whole night.

"Lauren brought drugs to the party, Jessica slipped it in my drink. My drink by-the-by was a cup of water I had been nursing the entire night. To this day, I'm still not sure how she got the drugs in my cup. I started to feel dizzy and drowsy, that's when Tyler and Eric appeared. They dragged me up to Laurens room and they both had their wicked little way with me. Angela found us-not Lauren or Jessica. When she realized that I had been drugged she called my dad.

"When I woke up in the hospital the next afternoon and was told what happened…after bouts of begging for you, I immediately pressed charges against Tyler and Eric. They spilled their guts like the bastards they are.

"Turns out that Jessica planned the entire thing. Just so she can have you. She figured if she could get footage of me with someone else that you would leave me and fall into her arms. I guess she was right-only you fell off the face of the earth instead of in her arms huh. Goodnight Edward."

****MF****

It was days before I could talk to Edward again. The kids started to notice the tension and I couldn't take their small, beady, watchful eyes anymore, so I caved.

He'd tried to sort things out with me when the kids were taking quick naps or fully asleep at night, but I just wasn't really into it. Like he did before, I needed time.

On our eleventh night, the night that wasn't supposed to be happening, I found myself on the back patio sipping sweet tea. Edward had just gotten the kids down and everything was completely silent. Only the sounds of the breeze dancing from the ocean could be heard. That's when he attacked.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like…if you and I were raising them together?"

"I used to," I answered after a heartbeat or two. I didn't want to avoid it anymore. And once were home, I might not get the chance to ever talk about this again. "in the beginning when I was scared shitless and Charlie was less than thrilled about what was going on, I thought about you and I a lot.

"I figured we would have been freaked mostly, when we found out that it was going to be twins. But I thought that no matter what, that we'd be in it together. But we weren't and slowly I had to let the dreams of you and I go, the dreams of you ever coming back go.

"That's when I started to make room for Jacob. He was everything I needed, then slowly started to become everything I wanted. Feelings started to develop, love was declared and promises were made. Then I was engaged and you were at my wedding reception. Awkward."

He smiled at my awful joke, shaking his locks. "That was all Alice. But I was happy to be dragged along. I found you guys…life's been god ever since."

"You'll always hold apart of my heart Edward, two," I said motioning in the general direction of the kids. "But I love my family, I love my husband, and I'm happy. Happier since you know now, but the happiest I've ever been in my hole life.

"Our time, out time was amazing you know? And I still feel it, that thing we had when we are close like this. But as I've said before, I really love my family. That's why thoughts of you and I, what we would have been, are forced deep down. I don't ever want to forget, but I also don't ever want to truly remember.

"We have better things to focus on anyway, like how in the hell are we going to force the kids away from this island?"

****MF****

"This was a really beautiful vacation Edward, and I just really want to thank you for including us." We were parked outside of Jacob and mines house. The kids were practically catatonic in the backseat. They had tried to stay up the entire ride from the airport but the exhaustion that usually accompanies post flight had caught up to them

"No problem. Besides, to see those two so carefree, so happy, it makes everything worth it. And to finally have '_the talk_' with you… I'm really happy we were able to do that, clear up the past. I think our relationship will be better from now on, which will do well toward the way we parent those two." He gestured behind him with his thumb, and then the car grew silent. It was a non-awkward tension filled moment and when his fist tightened on the steering wheel I knew that was my cue to exit the car, but I was just so stubborn.

I felt it, like before when we were in Dubai. That strange sort of magnetism that we'd shared since the moment we met. Part of me wanted to explore, to see what would happen if I were to find out precisely what I would attract from him. But I wasn't that foolish, not enough to through away the wonderful life I had with my kids and my husband. Yes, Edward and I were great when we were on. But we were kids back then. Back then, we loved with a fierceness that could not be surpassed. A fierceness that could not be imitated, but we're adults now, with kids and responsibilities.

"You guys should get inside, I'm sure Jacob is waiting."

"Yeah," I quickly agreed.

"Do you need any help with those two?"

"No, their still pretty lucid. I think we'll say goodnight right here. Thank you again." He smiled, his fist still around the steering wheel.

"Your welcome. Maybe next time, Jacob will come." I knew he was being intentional, mentioning Jacob as much as possible. I silently thanked him, for not perusing the attraction that was still so clearly there between us.

"Say goodnight to your dad you guys." I urged the twins as I exited the car. I watched as-finally-Edward released the steering wheel and turned towards the back of the car. The kids were yawning and stretching, but were also smiling lazily at whatever Edward was saying to them. I loved watching them interact. It was something that I got accustomed to during the trip.

Finally getting the front door opened, I motioned for the kids to be extra quiet so that we could surprise their father. I motioned for them to go ahead of me, as I placed our bags on the living room floor. I watched tired, but blissful as they tiptoed upstairs.

I was feet behind them, but not as close as I'd thought. Because when the kids came bubbling back down, Sara with tears in her eyes-Danny with angry fist twisting in his shirt, they ran right past me. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, looking after them as they came to a stop by the front door.

As I waited for an answer from them, I couldn't quite ignore the loud racket from upstairs. A sound like a body hitting the floor had me moving as fast as possible up the staircase.

It was the last thing I should have done. Because scrabbling around the room, looking for lost clothing items was my husband…and a small, long haired brunet with a curvaceous body. Upon my entrance they both froze. But I did not.

Placing a shocked hand on my abdomen, I backed quickly out of the bedroom. "Bella!" Jacob shouted after me. But I could not go back. Rushing down the stairs with blurry eyes, I lost my footing, falling on my bottom and sliding the rest of the way down the staircase. My kids rushed to my side.

With the help of my twins I quickly stood, glancing back to see a stunned Jacob standing at the top of the staircase. He rushed after me, but I wasn't having it. Ignoring his pleads, I grabbed my kids hands and walked toward and out the front door. I let them go and urged them to run to their fathers house. Nodding his head, Danny took the lead -dragging Sara behind him as they ran.

"Stop," I said turning on Jacob once the kids were out of earshot. "Just stop and tell me why? Why, Jacob? We're a _family_ now, remember? Together always. You don't have to do anything on your own every again. I'll _always_ be there for you. I love you. You son of a bitch, I'm _pregnant_-with _your_ child. Did you forget? There is a _life_, growing inside of me, for _you_. My god…I'm so stupid."

"Bella please…" he begged, taking a cautious step toward me.

"Oh just stop it. And you can stop it with the Bella pleases. Just tell me when and how many times. Is she even the first? Are there more? How many Jacob? How many?" I screamed in his face, clutching my abdomen. "Just tell me how many? How many others are there?"

"None," he choked out.

"How do I believe that? My god, you could have been doing this since we met. I'm so, so stupid. Of course, you didn't want to be responsible for a ready made family. You were so young when I found out I was pregnant. But you were all I thought I had and so I leaned on you. Now, I think I maybe leaned on you just a little too much. We jumped into this."

"No-"

"We did," I interrupted him, nodding my head. "You were so young, I was hurting over Edward." I stammered out, my eyes blurring with hard to stilt tears. "I was over emotional because of the pregnancy. You were just about to turn seventeen. Your parents accepted me and mine… well mine were less than thrilled with me. You had always wanted there to be an us and at that point in time, I really needed an us too. But now I realize, seeing you with that…that…" I pointed toward the house, my finger shaking. "You never got to be a teenage boy. You were a father before you'd ever gotten to have a real relationship…a teenage relationship.

"But none of that excuses _this_. You made a _commitment_ to me, to Danny and Sara. You _vowed_ to love us, to protect us, to be faithful to me. And you lied. You lied. How could you do this!"

"Isabella!" I heard shouted from my left. Turning I spotted Edward making his way towards us as fast as possible. Once he reached us, he ignored Jacob and looked me over- the kids probably having told him that I'd fallen. Once he was satisfied that I was fine as could be at the moment, he attacked, Jacob being his target.

"You son of a bitch." He roared. "You were supposed to have been better for her. You were _supposed_ to have been the better man. I would have never, _never_ traded her for someone else. There is _no one out there_ better than this girl is. You stupid bastard." He lashed out, his fist connecting with Jacobs jawbone. Jacob soared into action then, his right arm snapping back and jerking forwards hitting nothing but air. Edward had smartly ducked, coming back with a left hook and then an immediate right.

In the background of their altercation, I could hear screaming. Some I knew was mine, and the rest-well, I looked toward what I once thought of as my home and saw _her_. The rest was coming from _her_.

She was scantily clad in nothing but Jacobs blue striped faded glory shirt. I know the one, because I slept in it regularly. The unwelcome sight of her brought on a new round of tears. I bent over, the sudden teary attack making me aware of just how tender I really felt. All the commotion and yelling was making me light headed. My tired body was all too conscious of this and I knew that I wasn't far from tumbling over entirely. So I screamed for Edward, and he looked and Jacob got a cheap shot in, but Edward returned a more sever one and Jacob fell. Edward, Edward ran to me.

"I'm…I need to go…to the hospital…." I wheezed, and then, then my world went blank.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys. I know that I've been missing for a long time, but I do have reasons. Though those reasons are personal, I will share them with you all. _

_Well, for the good news. I graduated college with my associates in Culinary Arts. I'm going back though, to get my Masters in Creative writing. And Bachelors in Film. Wish me luck._

_Now, for the bad. Two or three days after Easter my mothers mother-my grandmother passed away. I didn't get to say goodbye to her and It's been eating me up, because towards the end I …I really just thought of her as being old and mean, but I really did love her. Truly I did. I mean, I've known her my entire life and one minute she was there and the next, she wasn't. It's been really hard around here._

_But then, not three days after my grandmothers funeral. My dads mom, my other grandmother passed away. As you can imagine, it's been like…a nightmare for me and all I can think about now is, who's next. Who am I going to lose next? _

_It's been a month and a few days since she's died and I have no idea where her body is. Her daughter is a major bitch-who was just after her mothers money and she has yet to bury her mother. And if she did bury her, she hasn't let anyone on this side of the family know. _

_So, I'm sorry if it's taken me so long to write a new chapter, truly I am. Because if you guys have been with me since the beginning then you know that I used to give you chapters as soon as possible, but now my life has just gotten a little more then I can handle so I needed a break. Now I need to forget and writing makes me do just that. So here I am._

_The next few chapters are going to be kind of ruff, but just stick with me please and we'll get there, I promise._

_**Please REVIEW :)**  
_


End file.
